ReWriting History
by otose
Summary: Otose:It just a normal day.Raven: Ya we were just on a field trip to the civil war museum.O: With my two, now alive, drawings.R: We end up back in time and mess with the time line!  Dedicated to Spanish Sunrise & our 8th grade history teacher: Mr.McConnel
1. Chapter 1

Otose: Ya! First Co-written story ever for the both of us! :D

RavenLyon: I know this is going to be so much fun!

Both: Welcome to our story! Hope you enjoy! This story is dedicated to Spanish sunrise and our 8th grade history teacher Mr. McConnell! On with the story!

Otose: Note that we changed our names and age and grade, are we older or younger? You don't know, but we do!

Janet's POV:

I yawned. 'Bored' I thought looking around the museum. Where we're we may you ask? Our history class was on a 'Field trip' to a museum all about the civil war. I looked over to Natalie, she was reading a plaque. I smiled, Nat and I have been friends since 7th grade, and we are in 11th grade, meaning that we were both 17. Though our lives got a bit weird one day during 9th grade, I showed Nat a drawing of two characters I drew, their names: Roger and Isabel*. Then we saw a flash of colors and they were ALIVE!

We freaked of course and worked things out, the cool thing was that the things I wrote that they can do, they really can except for Bell magic. Bonus? We could only see them.

I heard Mr. McConnell talk about something, I wasn't paying attention, normally I loved history, Nat too, but we were bored.

"Roger, your heavy get off my head." I whispered looking up. Yes the drawings asked to come along, and we agreed. They were in their chibi form which made it easier for us at time, instead of them being tall as us, or taller in Roger's case. I heard Nat chuckle, she had Isabel on her shoulder. Roger got off and into my backpack.

"Better not drink our Gatorades" I grumbled. It was tradition right their, when ever Mr. McConnell would take us somewhere, we learned to bring a bag of candy and something to drink, it was Nat's turn to buy the candy and me the drinks. We also had a note book, pen and pencil, along with our ipod's and ipod speaker.

We continued walking through the hallway somewhat listening to Mr. McConnell talk about the civil war. It was getting hot so I took of my red jacket and tied it around my waste. Showing off my black power puff girl t-shirt. Nat was still wearing her jacket, which I dubbed 'the magic jacket' it was black with purple and a dark blue. She had a black tee under her jacket.

We went into a room with statues and replicas of cannons, soldiers, and such. We stopped in front of a life like statue of a soldier, oddly it seemed familiar. We kept staring it, we heard our class leave. We kept staring, something was compelling us to stare and wait.

Then we felt a gust of wind, then the wind started to circle us like a tornado and we were on the inside.

"What's going on!" Nat yelled grabbing Isabel, to make sure she wouldn't fly off.

"I don't know" I yelled back the wind getting harsher. We locked arms incase that we would fly we wouldn't separate. The wind picked up getting faster and faster making us close our eyes. Then it stopped, it just suddenly stopped. We opened our eyes and found our selves in the middle of what looked like some type of medical tent. We were freaking out, where were we!

"Hey you two!" Shouted what we assumed was a Doctor, "Don't just stand their! Start helping!" And walked off to help some wounded soldier.

We were rooted to our spots and kept staring. We then heard a scream of 'please no', 'not my leg please!' we jumped and turned to see the shadow of a man lying down, with two people holding him down and a doctor sawing his leg off. We walked backwards not understanding what was happening; we bumped into something and heard a 'thunk' we turned around and screamed. We bumped into a barrel, but the barrel was filled with cut off limbs and we saw red liquid seeping out. Natalie and Isabel looked sick; Isa quickly crawled into Nat's backpack. I couldn't stand it anymore, the smell of blood, sweat, and death, I grabbed Nat and we ran out of their, but not before I quickly locked eyes with a soldier who was getting his neck checked, while running out of their. We ran to the outside and caught our breath near a clothes line. We breathed heavily trying to take in fresh air.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Natalie shook her head, probably trying to clear her mind. Roger and Bell poking their heads out. I took off my backpack and set it down, Natalie did as well. Roger and Bell got out but stayed in their chibi form.

"I don't know." She finally said. I started to think. Ok, we landed in some type of medic camp, there were soldiers in blue, and we saw that they have bad hygiene.

"Nat?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"Did you notice that, the people in there were soldiers dressed in blue?"

"I did, I also noticed the lack of hygiene the doctors had."

"And we seem to have traveled back in time"

"Which is weird, but using the information we just gathered…"

We both looked at each other surprised and shouted.

"We're in 1860's!" We said.

"Holy crap! How did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"What are we gonna do? We're two teens from the year 2010! Not the 1860's! We're gonna screw something up in the time stream!"

Nat smacked me behind the head, shutting me up.

"Calm yourself! We'll find a way to get back home."

I looked around and noticed something.

"We need new clothes."

"Why-Oh! Right we stick out." Nat said looking at her clothes.

I looked at the clothes line, we had some options, their was pants or trousers as they called them in this time, shirt, or the dresses that the nurses put out to dry.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I said. I grabbed a shirt and pants then I saw the jackets that the soldiers wear and took that too.

Natalie thought about and grabbed what I grabbed. We took turns hiding behind a tree and changed. We looked like soldiers.

"What about us?" Asked Isabel.

"No, you guys need to stay in chibi form." Roger and Isabel pouted but got in our packs. We picked up our packs and put them on.

"What do we do?" asked Natalie

I looked over and saw a black horse. I walked towards it and patted the horse.

"How about we hitch a ride?" I said.

Natalie gave me a look.

"I can ride a horse! Beside we need to get out of here."

I got on the horse and helped Natalie up. We were about to leave, until a young soldier came.

"Please, help me" he said holding his arm. We looked at each other and nodded. We got off and looked at his arm. It had a huge gash on it.

"I think we're going to need water a cloth, and bandages." Natalie said.

I got up and snuck into the tent I found bandages but clean water and cloth? Nope, that is until I asked a nurse to bring me some to drink and to clean with. She brought me a canteen and clean cloth giving me weird looks. I thanked the lady and went back to Natalie and the soldier.

"I got the items!" I said.

"Thanks!" Natalie said. She got the cloth and poured some if the water on it and cleaned the wound. I grabbed the canteen and poured some of the water into his mouth, he seemed really thirsty. After Natalie finished cleaning his wound, I grabbed the bandages and wrapped up his arm.

"Thank you," Said the Soldier, "My name is Wesley." (Pronounced west-lee)

"I'm Natalie." Said Nat, I looked and I could tell she thought this boy was cute. I really looked at him. He had brown hair and eyes, his face looked soft but it was marred with scratches and black soot.

"I'm Janet, or Jane." I said.

We all smiled both Nat and I knew we would be friends with this boy and we did, he helped us, but we said that all three of us have to be together. Little that we knew that the invite Wesley got one day at the camp we were sent to would change our lives and history.

Otose: Done also the * in the story if you wanna know about Roger and Isabel go to my page.

Raven: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Otose: Yay! Second chapter! *Throws confetti in the air*

Raven: Than you to Spanish for your lovely review and to Kim, Otose relative.

Otose: she my relative! And to answer your question Spanish yes their will be fluff for I am the master of fluff ! And Wesley is a different person, based on someone.

Raven: Also to clear up on who's who. Me= Natalie, Otose= Janet/Jane.

Both: To the story

Natalie's POV.

'Tired' I thought lying down on my cot in the tent we were given. I looked and saw Jane staring at the top of the tent. Where were we you may ask? We weren't sure but Wesley brought us along to the new camp he was assigned too. Things were fine so far, I looked at the little make shift bed we made for Roger and Isabel. For some strange reason people here could see them which worried Janet. We lied saying they were dolls and precious family heirlooms. Roger wasn't so happy at being called a doll.

"Ladies?"

I sat up it was Wesley. I smiled at the thought when we told him not to call us 'miss'; it sounded too weird to us. The only time he called us ladies was in front of others, to show he was respectful, or when he was trying to gain both our attention.

"Ladies, are you in their?" I heard him ask.

"Ya, come in." I heard Jane say, sitting up. Wesley came in with a smile. He had a letter in his hand.

"Well I'm quite surprised to see you girls in dresses." He said smiling. Yup we were in dresses, Janet's was Crimson. Mine was a light blue with navy trim. Where did we get them? From some other women at the camp who saw us and thought our clothes got stolen or something and that was the reason why were dressed like men. They weren't fancy or anything, just simple dresses, I guess 3rd class dresses, which we we're glad, no puffy dresses, but they made me feel like Clara Barton.

"So, what's up?" Said Janet. Wesley gave Janet a confused look but brushed off, used to our slipups. I smacked her on the arm and gave her a look, telling to watch how she talks, there wasn't any slang in this time.

"I received a letter today; it is an invitation to a welcome home party of a friend of mine."

Me and Janet looked at each other and stared back at Wesley.

"So, I assume your going." I said.

"Yes and I would like for the two of you to come with me." He said smiling.

I smiled and so did Jane.

"When's the party?" she asked.

"In four days, giving us two days to get to Boston, and one day to rest up."

Janet got up, hands on hips and said, "Well let's get going!"

I laughed and got up too. Wesley gave a smile.

"Alright we leave tomorrow, so pack up and get some rest." And with that he left, but quickly came back. "Um, how much money you girls got?"

I took out my wallet and so did Jane.

"I got 20 dollars"

"Same here"

"Good, when we get into town you ladies will need to buy some gowns for the party." And left.

I looked at Jane and saw that she was bit distressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought the only time I would wear a gown was for my quinceanera"

I remembered that day, it was fun and it was really the first time I saw Janet with her hair and makeup done all nice. She was beautiful, and looked like princess in that blood red dress.

"That was a fun day."

"Yes it was."

"So, when do you think we'll get home?" I heard Roger say.

"I don't know, but we've been fine so far." I heard Janet say to her drawing.

"Yes, but the longer we stay here, the more changes we are causing to the time stream, one tiny mistake could change the outcome of the war and the future!" He ranted.

He made a good point, but Janet went up to him and picked him up by the back of the shirt.

"Listen here you, we'll find a way, and we know we might change things a bit, but so far we are safe and haven't cause any harm."

I heard Roger mumble but Janet set him dawn and he walked over to Isabel, she patted his back in comfort.

"We should at least try to find a way home." Isabel said. She had a point.

"And how are we supposed to that? We're no 'Back to the Future' movie." Jane said. I sighed; a fight was going to happen.

"No, were not but you should at least try!" Isa yelled.

"Ya then when we get back home and we decide to play a bored game, crazy stuff will happen and we need to get to the middle to finish the game!" I heard Janet say, odd comeback but I wondered which movie she was talking about Zuthura or Jgimangi.

"Guy's stop it." I said rubbing my temples. They stopped. "We should pack and get ready for tomorrow, and Janet's right we don't have a frickin flux capacitor, so we don't know when we'll be back."

They agreed and we packed up our stuff. We still had our bag of candy. We gave Wesley some; he of course was curious of what it was but ate it when we told him it was candy. The rest of the day was blur and I found it weird that it was already dark and time to sleep, but either way, we went to sleep.

Cock-a-doodle-doo

I cracked an eye open and groaned. 'Too early.' I sat up and looked around I then felt something shift next to me, it was Isabel. Their 'beds' were our packs, which were empty at the time but, now that they were filled with stuff it would be a bit hard to sleep, so Isa slept with me and Roger with Jane. Though I think I heard Roger fell to the ground during the night. I wasn't to keen on the idea though, Janet explained it was just like sleeping with a teddy bear or when your little brother or sister comes into your room, scared, and ask to sleep with you.

"Bell wake up, we gotta get ready." I said gently shoving her, so I wouldn't accidentally send her falling of the bed. She opened her eyes and yawned and got up, but quickly went to Janet's bed and climbed in. I sighed; I swear they are lazy just like their creator. I got up and started shaking Janet. She groaned in response.

"Five more minutes."

"No Jane get up we're leaving today, remember?" I nudged her with my foot.

That seemed to wake her up; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She shook Roger and Isabel awake and we got ready.

We were waiting outside the tent when Wesley came.

"Good, you're awake." He said.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning, Natalie, Janet."

Janet just nodded her head putting a hand to her mouth while she yawned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I answered and we followed Wesley to some horses.

Wesley and Janet got up and waited for me. I got up after my second attempt. It felt weird to be this high up.

"Have you ladies ridden a horse before?" He asked.  
"Ya, at cam- I mean home, they thought me how a few times." Janet said.

"No, I haven't…my family doesn't own any horses." I answered.

Wesley nodded and told us how we could pull on the reins to make the horse stop or back up, and how to make them start walking or running. Then we started out little journey to Boston.

It was an hour or so later when, we decided to stop to rest a bit and give the horses a break. Me and Janet we're in the soldier uniforms, making it easer for ourselves. Wesley took the horses to a nearby stream to give them water.

I opened my backpack.

"You ok?" I asked Isabel who poked her head out.

"Fine a bit wheezy, but fine." She answered taking in some air.

I saw Janet open her backpack too and ask Roger how he was. He was fine but said to open the backpack up, saying it was stuffy. She took of her satchel. I took mine off too. When we came to the came we were sent too we were given these satchels to carry some of our stuff. Currently they were holding our extra clothes, all folded and nice.

"My butt hurts." Janet said.

"Saddle sore?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Yes."

"Me too."

We stayed that way listen to our surroundings, Roger and Isabel playing some game.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked.

"We're not sure, Janet taught it to us." Isabel said.

I looked over to Janet. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure what's it called either, but it a game where you keep putting your hand atop the other persons. Usually you smack their hands while putting yours on top so they stop and then you win."

"Ah, we call it the reaction game in Health class." I replied.

Janet just smiled and nodded and picked the two off the ground. We waited another 5minutes and Wesley came back with the horses.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

We nodded and continued our journey.

Another hour gone, another hour that I am bored, I looked around but so far it's been the same. Tree's all around us. Janet was having fun screaming 'squirrel!' every time she saw one startling Wesley and making me laugh. She had a thing for squirrels. She marred two at her camp, long story, but the first one she divorced and the second one a friend of hers from the same camp killed the squirrel by drugging it. Either way it was funny watching her yell and causing Wesley to jump, startled. I sighed, it was still pretty boring. I made my horse catch up with Janet's. She saw me riding next to her.

"Bored?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Me, too." She said sighing. Until she saw a squirrel and yelled, causing me to flinch from the pitch of her yell.

"So, what are we gonna do to pass the time?"

"I spy?" I said thinking of things to pass the time.

"Sure, I'll go first."

"Ok."

"Hmm, I spy with my little eye, something green with red."

I looked around trying to find something green and red. I then spotted it.

"Is it that bush with red berries?" I asked.

"Yup! You turn."

I looked around and spotted something.

"Ok, I spy something, red and black."

I watched Jane look around trying to find my 'I spy'. She kept looking and I think she found it.

"Is it that bird, over their? She said pointing toward said bird, sitting on the tree.

"Ya."

We went on for another 5 rounds till we got bored with the game now we were saying random stuff, which properly confused or worried Wesley.

"Toaster." Janet said.

"Murder." I replied.

"Dog."

"Banana."

"Book."

"Music."

"Chicken."

"Chicken?"

"Yes chicken!"

"Um, Ladies?"

"Yes?" We both said.

"What are you doing?"

"We're saying random stuff, wanna play?" Janet asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, Turtle."

"Wolf." I said.

"Fox!"

"Girls?" Wesley said.

"Yes?" We replied.

"It's getting dark soon so were going to stop here for tonight."

We both nodded and found a nice spot to set up camp. Luckily for us Wesley brought a tent and started to set it up while we tried to find something useful to help.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to find wood for a fire." Wesley said walking off.

We both nodded and continued to do, something.

"Well, that was an interesting first day." Janet said Holding Roger.

"Ya, it was, thought I think we scared Wesley." I said picking up Isabel.

"He'll get over it."

"Ya."

We tried looking for something to eat and found some food Wesley packed. Bread and some salted pork. Yum. We sat down and waited for Wesley.

"I'm back." We heard him say. He started a fire and cooked the pork. We ate then settled down to sleep. Wesley was a bit awkward about it but we convinced him that it was fine and we would not let him sleep outside in the cold. So here it was Wesley on one side, me in the middle and Jane next to me with Isa and Roger next to her. Yup this was a good.

!

Otose: Yay! Second chapter done!

Raven: Whoo, even though I only really edited! I'll do more work in later chapters.

Both: Thanks for reading, make sure to review! *Pops Confetti thing and squirts silly sting*


	3. Chapter 3

Otose: Chapter 3! Yay!

Raven: I just barley sent you chapter2!

Otose: So? This is my POV!

Raven: Ok, fine.

Otose: Yes! *Shoves Raven into a wall and runs*

Raven: Let's get the story going. *Runs after Otose*

!

I was sleeping or well in a state of sleep, I was aware of the noises, but I had my eyes closed. 'Stupid bird, shut up!' I thought wanting to shoot it out of the sky or branch. I shifted and felt something snuggling into me; I cracked an eye open and looked. It was Isabel and Roger, I smiled, I loved my drawings I really do, when they are in their chibi forms they become like my kids, for they were small and well, chubby like little kids.

I looked at them again, Isabel with her had black hair, like all Mexicans, she had hazel eyes, not brown, and a dagger, black obsidian with a red and black rosary tied around it. Roger, my realistic Roger, he had red hair and green eyes, he knew how to street fight.

I sat up and looked around the tent; Natalie and Wesley were still sleeping.

'And she call's me lazy' I thought smiling.

"Natalie? Natalie, wake up. Wake up before I find some water and dump it on you" I said poking her in the side.

I heard her wake up, but I kept poking her, I started to hear her giggle.

"Janet, stop poking me!" she said smacking my hand away. I softly laugh, trying not to wake Wesley.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked, yawning.

"Nothing, just didn't want to be alone." I said, knowing she was going to scold me for waking her up, for nothing.

"Jane!" She groaned falling back down to sleep. I shrugged and got up and left the tent.

I shivered, it was cold. I looked around and saw nature all around me, I then thought about home and how there were barley any tree's or wild fields or meadows, especially meadows filled with flowers. 'Home' I thought feeling a jab in my chest.

"Janet?" I heard a sleepy voice; I turned to see Roger and Isabel behind him.

"What are you doing? What if Wesley saw or heard you?" I said going over to pick them up.

They didn't respond for Wesley came out and then Natalie.

"Glad to see you awake and ready, Janet."

I smiled and nodded.

We ate, packed up and went on our merry way.

'I like chicken, I like liver, meowmix, meowmix, please deliver.' I sang in my head trying to keep myself from being bored. I looked over to my right,

"Squirrel!" I shouted. I saw Wesley snap back to attention and Natalie laughed. Yep, I was squirrel lover, and a fox lover too. Hmm, should I sing? Would Natalie join me? What song? A nursery rhyme should be good.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after." I sang. Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled and caught up with me.

"Wanna sing nursery rhymes? Probably the only thing we could sing without being questioned about it." I said, whispering the last part.

"Sure." Natalie said.

So we sang, Wesley smiled and joined in with us, teaching us some that he learned, it passed the time. I then taught them one that Kim taught me.

"Who stole the cookies from the cookies jar?" I sang.

"Wesley stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Sang, Nat.

"Who me?" Wesley laughed.

"Yes you!" Both I and Natalie said.

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

"Natalie stole the cookies from the cookie jar" He said. We laughed and went on for a few rounds before we settled down in comfortable silence. I looked at the sky, it seemed past noon, maybe 2 o'clock.

"Are we their yet?" I asked.

"Almost, maybe another hour or so." Wesley said.

"What if we ran?" I asked, patting my horse.

"Well, that might speed us up a few minutes."

"Race!" I shouted.

"You're on!" Natalie said, Wesley smiled, and we straightened into a line.

"On your marks," Wesley began "Get set….Go!" He shouted and we took off running.

We all laughed enjoying the race. It felt nice to feel the wind in my face.

"What's the finish line?" I shouted, shaking my long black hair out of my face, I should have put it in a pony tail like I always do.

"That tree at the side of the rode, it's all by itself" Wesley shouted trying to catch up with me and Natalie. I looked and saw the tree, I then saw Nat ride past me, 'darn!' I thought trying to catch up; I looked over and saw Wesley hot on my heels, or my horse's heel?

I looked forward, 'dang'

"I win!" Natalie shouted. We smiled and went back to our normal pace, continuing our little trip to Boston.

It was about an hour later that we were in town.

"Thank gosh we made it!" I said.

"I know right?" Natalie said riding next to me, "Wesley what now?"

"We find a inn, and enjoy the rest of the day." He said trotting off to find an inn.

We found one 5 minutes later getting separate rooms. Roger was with me and Isabel with Natalie. We changed into our dresses so we wouldn't be stared at; like we were when we first got into the town. I wouldn't blame them, we were dressed like soldiers. We were out in the town looking around.

I stopped and stuck my arm out making Nat run into it and say 'oof'

"What?" She asked giving me a glare for hurting her.

"Look! A book store!" I said running towards it, she smiled and followed me.

"Ladies? Wait a moment, or at least wait for me!" Said Wesley running after us.

We got inside and looked around. They had some classical books, like Robin Hood, or a fairy tale book for kids. Wesley left saying he was going to check if his relative still lived here.

"Jane! Look what I found!" Natalie said coming over to me, book in hand.

"What?" I asked excited.

She showed me the book.

"Le gasp! Edger Allen Poe!" I said taking the book from her hand and looking at it.

"Dude, this not even funny, it's probably not that old in this time." She said looking at me with a serious face. I nodded, then smiled,

"Lets buy it!"

She smiled and we went to buy the book. We went to the register, the man said to give him a nickel (or is it a dime?) we stared at each other and looked in our wallets. "Um, can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked the man, he nodded and we walked away a bit,

"What?" Natalie said still holding her wallet.

"Dude, look at our money" I said holding up a dollar.

Natalie stared and we looked at all our money, they changed, changed to this time periods current look. We smiled, that was convenient, and went to buy the book.

"Damn things here are a lot cheaper then back home." I said walking out of the store.

"Yup." Natalie said behind me carrying the book.

We waited outside for Wesley, we saw him heading our way, and then an evil thought came into mind.

"Hello Ladi-!" he didn't finish sentence because I pushed Natalie off the deck of the store, into Wesley, who had a look of panic and caught her.

"Natalie are you alright?" Wesley asked making sure she was standing fine.

"Yes," She gritted out, glaring at me, while I smiled innocently giving a look of 'what?'

"Jane?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked stepping onto the ground and picking my dress up a bit.

"Run."

I ran laughing, with a very angry Natalie after me, threatening to hit me with the book we bought, with Wesley running after us, trying to get us to calm down. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this was how teens from the future behaved; no we are not mentally ill, just crazy.

We stopped when I ran out of breath and Natalie grabbed me and smacked me over the head. Wesley walked up to us.

"Ahem, as I was trying to say earlier, before you two started running around town, I found my relatives and they are happy to let you borrow some gowns." He said hands folded behind his back we smiled and walked over to his relative's home. I took in the scenery, small yet upper class houses most of them white, the streets were some type of bricks, carriages going places, things in general just looked old fashioned, considering that I'm from 2010 not the 1860's.

"Here we are!" Wesley said stopping in front of a white two story building, it had a gate and a flower garden and some steps to the door. We walked up and Wesley knocked on the door. It opened revealing a lady in her, I believe in her mid 30's, with brown hair and eyes in a pink dress.

"Wesley dear! Back so soon?" She asked and looked behind us, noticing us, "Oh! You brought your friends, please do come in!" She said letting us in and showing us to the parlor room. "Please sit!" She said sitting on a sofa. We sat down and looked around, I felt like I was at some museum or in the Whaley House in Old Town San Diego. Natalie nudged me brining me out of my thoughts.

"So what are your name's dears?" She asked.

"I'm Natalie."

"I'm Janet."

She nodded and stared at me curiously, did I have something on face?

"Ma'am?" I asked, trying to be formal.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just I haven't seen anyone with you color of skin."

I heard Nat snicker, and I saw Wesley bite his lip, 'jerks' I thought my eye twitching.

"That's because I'm Mexican ma'am" I said trying to be polite.

"Oh! How interesting, but how did you get over here from..?"

"California," I said earning a warning glance from Nat.

"Oh, yes how?"

"Um, Natalie and I rode over here with a friend of our family's." I said

"How brave! And exciting!" She said, and then a look of realization came across her face.

"How rude of me! I haven't told you fine girls my name, you can call me Ashley. Now why don't we get you those gowns of mine, they should fit; we seem to be the same height."

We nodded. She proceeded to led us up stairs to her room. We stopped at the door and watched her search through her closet.

"What colors do you girls prefer?" Mrs. Ashley asked.

"Do you have anything blue?" Natalie asked.

"Or red?" I asked.

We heard her hum, and she rummaged thru her closet some more. We saw her pull out two very puffy dresses; one was a baby blue with white design and the other a soft and warm looking red, with golden design.

"We'll these work?" She asked smiling at us.

We smiled and nodded, and took the dresses from her.

"These are amazing!" I said looking at mine. Natalie nodded her head in agreement.

"Now why don't you two go try them on and we'll see if we need to hem something. Here are the petticoats" Mrs. Ashley said leading us to separate rooms to try on our gowns.

I took of my current dress and was glad that no one noticed that I was wearing my jeans underneath. I put on the petticoat and slipped the dress on. It was and felt nice, though it was a bit loose around the waist. I walked out and saw that Natalie was in hers.

"My, you girls look wonderful!" Mrs. Ashley said, looking at us. "Need anything hemmed?"

I raised my hand awkwardly, "I need it hemmed around my waist."

"Mine too." Natalie said. Mrs. Ashley nodded and told us to come with her to some other room.

We entered what we assumed is where she would go to sew or read in peace. She got those little needles and started seeing how much needed to be hemmed. Natalie was first and it took about 30 minutes and then I was next, while waiting for it to be fixed, we asked were Wesley was.

"Oh, he went to go visit, his friend who the party is being thrown for."

We nodded and waited, then, finally! I was done. We got back into our regular dresses and waited for Wesley to come back. He came back about 10 minutes, 10 minutes which we had to talk with Mrs. Ashley an come up with lies to fit in.

'Thank gosh we left' I thought sighing in relief that we we're out of that house, don't get me wrong, Mrs. Ashley seems to be a very nice person, but, she did ask a lot of questions and we didn't understand half of them! Finally we made it back to the inn. There was still a bit of day time left, it was starting to be sunset, thought I doubt I want to go exploring. I laid down on my bed exhausted with my eyes closed at today's events, I felt Roger sit next to me, I cracked an eye open and saw that he was in his regular form. He was staring at the wall. I forgot that his green shirt had a single yellow strip on it going across his chest.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He nodded, "This is getting out of hand. We need to get home Janet. This isn't a game where if you screw up, you can start over."

I groaned.

"My gosh! I why did I create such a realistic and mean person!"

"I'm realistic, because it comes with the personality you gave me and I'm not being mean-

"At the moment" I interjected.

"I'm being truthful and careful," and looked down at me.

I stared at him trying to hold my tong (sp?), I stared straight at him, and he blinked.

I smiled.

"I win" I said knowing it would annoy him. He scowled. We heard a knock at the door and transformed back into a chibi.

"Come in."

It was Natalie with Isabel. She closed the door and the two drawings changed into regular size.

"I can tell that you and Roger had a fight." Isabel said with a passive look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok, serious time right now guys." Natalie said. So we shut up. "We need to figure out how we got sent back here."

We thought about it, how we get sent back, beside the scary wind. I then looked at Roger and Isabel.

"What if it was the same thing that brought Roger and Isabel to life?" I said.

"That could be a possibility or the entire explanation, but then what brought Roger and Bell to life?"

Damn why couldn't the answer just pop into our minds? I sighed and looked out the window it was dark.

"Can we figure this stuff out later, it night time and I wanna sleep." I said

"Lazy ass." Natalie said getting up and picking up Isabel, who was in her chibi form.

I smiled and watched the leave. I sighed once more and got under the covers.

"We can't keep winging things, you know." Roger said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I know." I said turning to face the room the covers over part of my face, only my nose, eyes, and top of my head were showing.

"Good night." Roger said turning back into a chibi and going over to the cushioned rocking chair.

"Night Roger." I said closing my eyes, letting sleep come to me.

!

Otose: Woot! I'm done.

Raven: Yup, Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

Otose: Haha, were rich in the story and we don't even really know it.

Raven: Ya, haha, Spanish thank for your review, and we found it funny about your friend marrying a beaver.

Otose: Ha, Just to let ya know we do get a kick out of scaring Wesley. Kim my prima! (cousin) Thanks for the reviews!

Both: Later and good night! Or day! Depends on where you live!


	4. Chapter 4

**Otose: I got a new computer!**

**Raven: That's good.**

**Otose: Heck yea!**

**Raven: To answer something first, the party is the next day in the story, right now is the day for us to explore. Enjoy!**

**!**

**Natalie's POV.**

**I was awake but kept my eyes closed, I was warm and still a bit sleepy, hoping to fall back asleep. Then I heard my door open, and then I felt something poking me.**

**"Stop" I said, yawning. **

**"Nope! Now get up!" I heard Janet's voice say. I groaned, I wanted to sleep! I then felt the cover's pulled off of me. I sat up from the instant cold, and glared at her, while she gave me an innocent smile. Then I sighed, might as well get up, I shooed her out and realized that Isabel wasn't in my room.**

'**Must have gone with Jane.' I thought putting on my dress. I went to brush my hair, and looked in the mirror, and saw my blue eyes stare right back at me, sighing I put my hair back into a bun. I finished and went outside my room and saw Jane waiting in the hallway, her hair was in a braid reaching her mid back. She smiled.**

"**Ready?" she asked looking at me.**

"**For what?" I asked, wondering what she planned.**

"**We're going sightseeing!"**

"**Ok, where's Wesley?" I asked noticing that he was missing.**

"**Err, he's not coming, he's still sleeping, I thought we could go exploring first and then have Wesley show us around. And no, the drawings are not coming their staying in my room to talk and try to figure out a way back home." She said.**

**I sighed. "Jane, we could get in trouble." I glared, she just smiled back like before. "Fine, let's get going."**

"**Yes!" She said pumping her fist in the air, then grabbed me and we ran out the door. All the while I hoped we would be fine and not get into any trouble.**

**I laughed, we we're having the time of our lives. We visited many shops in which Janet bought a small necklace, it was red butterfly. I bought a nice pair of lapis lazuli earrings, in the past things were differently priced, obviously, but it was still somewhat of a surprise how low in cost some things were. Currently we are walking through a nice looking neighborhood, I would have kept walking, but Jane stopped and stared at something.**

"**Something wrong?" I asked, and then looked at where she was looking, it was a guy, and from what I could tell he had brown hair and was in, I guess, an everyday type of suit. I smiled and was about to tease Jane, but I saw the confused look on her face.**

"**No, thought I swear that I've seen that guy before." She answered, as we watched the man turn a corner.**

"**Maybe we went over him the history book?" I suggested.**

"**Maybe." And we went on our merry way. We walked back to the inn and saw Wesley come out of the building and spotted us.**

"**There you girls are! I was wondering what happened to you ladies, gave me quite a scare when I realized you two where gone!" he said looking over us, as if to make sure we weren't hurt, Aww! How sweet!**

"**Sorry Wesley" we apologized to the poor guy. Then he said that he was taking us on a tour of the town, and off we went! **

**It was fun and mesmerizing. Wesley explained everything to us, how the carriages would come up and down the street taking people somewhere, how the shops here where family owned and how many generations have lived in this town. It was amazing seeing the town in the way Wesley saw it, now everything was different from what we first thought of it. **

**We walked over to a bakery and bought some sweet rolls and walked to a, what we guess was a park, and sat on a bench. We ate our bread.**

"**This is so good!" Janet said gobbling away on her bread. I hummed my agreement, eating my bread.**

"**Glad, you two liked it." Wesley said grabbing another roll. I saw Janet swipe two and put them away, must be for Roger and Isabel. We sat and ate till there was nothing left and we went back to the inn to relax. Wesley told us he was going to take us out to eat, later in the day. He went into his room, as he walked away his long brown hair swished back and forth, I sighed and stared at him walking away. Jane coughed, bringing me out of my reverie, I stared at her, then followed her back to her room to confer with Isabel and Roger.**

"**Hey, you two." Jane greeted opening the door and going in, me following behind.**

"**Hi." Isabel said looking our way. Both of them were in normal form, I forgot what Isabel was wearing. She had dark blue jeans with a black jacket and black converse, like me. **

"**So, did you guys figure out something?" I asked taking a seat on the rocking chair. Roger and Isabel looked at each other.**

"**Well," Began Roger, "From what we have gathered, whatever must have brought us to life, must have sent us back here." He said with a thoughtful look. We nodded, waiting to hear more. Isabel spoke up.**

"**We figured that, what if, we could somehow be the cause?"**

**I looked at Janet, who sitting on her bed with the two. "What do you mean by that?" I asked a bit confused.**

"**Well, we talked about how, what if we hold some of the same properties that whatever brought us to life, to be able to have transport us to this time." Isabel finished. It got quite, all of us thinking****. Then Janet spoke up.**

"**So your saying, you two might be the reason, why we're here?" She asked looking at them. They nodded. She then pulled something out, it was the sweet bread.**

"**Here, I brought you guys something." She said handing them the bread. They took it with a thanks, and started to eat it.**

"**You do know we don't need to eat right?" Roger said biting into his food. I gave Jane a questioning look. She gave a halfhearted smile.**

"**Apparently since, their, 'not real' they don't need to eat nor sleep, they just choose to." She explained. I nodded. I then thought of something.**

"**What about the party, tomorrow? What are we gonna do?" I asked. Jane shrugged.**

"**Stay closes to Wesley and try to act lady like?" She suggested. **

"**I guess, but you know I'm not so good with being lady-like, I've had enough trouble with just the last few days." I told her. Then there was knock on the door. Roger and Isabel looked at each other and turned into chibi's and became lifeless.**

"**Come in." I said. The door opened and Wesley came in.**

"**It's time to go to that restaurant, I promised." He said. We smiled and got up and followed him out the door.**

**He took us, to what we assumed was a middle class restaurant. They had few choices to what we were used too. I ordered some soup, Jane ordered something, that was similar to chicken, and Wesley got, heaven knows what, and to drink we all got water.**

**We chatted for a bit, talking about today's events, until our food came. I laughed when I saw Janet's meal, it did look like chicken, but it was too small, of course Jane joined me, with Wesley asking what was funny.**

"**That!" I gasped out between laughter. He looked at the chicken and probably got why we were laughing. We both calmed down and ate in silence, which is until Wesley asked something.**

"**So, Jane, you said you and Natalie were from California?" He asked. **

'**He called Janet, Jane.' I thought, looking at said person with a, 'what-do-we-say' look.**

"**Err, Yes, we're from California." She said. Ok, not a total lie, but what now?**

"**How is everything over their?" He asked.**

"**Good, my family got to keep their property after the war and the ranch has been doing well." Jane said sipping some of her water. Ranch? I then remembered the Mexican-American war, it already happened, CA, TX, NM, and AZ now belonged to the states, they weren't part of Mexico anymore.**

"**And you Nat?" He asked. 'He called me Nat.' I thought.**

"**Fine, my family lives right next door to Janet's so we pretty much grew up together, the food and dress are different out there. It's not as, you would say, 'refined'." I said. He nodded and ate some of his food. Jane nudged me.**

"**What?" I asked setting my spoon down.**

"**Want some of my, mini chicken?" She asked. I laughed and took a wing. We continued to eat, commenting on the food. After we were done, we paid and left to go back to the inn. We were walking like this; it was Wesley on the left, me in the middle and Janet on the right. We kept walking, that was till Jane bumped me hard enough to make me walk into Wesley.**

'**Jane I swear, I will get my revenge on you.' I thought.**

"**Sorry!" I apologized to him.**

"**It's fine." He said giving me a smile. I then heard Jane humming one of her favorite songs, 'every time we touch' by Cascada, and I understood why she was humming it. I gave him a smile and we continued walking. We arrived at the inn and Wesley went to his room. I turned to Jane, and the smile on her face dropped.**

"**Uh, oh" She said before running upstairs.**

"**Get back here!" I shouted after her. I chased to her room, where she grabbed a pillow and hit me. No way was I gonna take that, so I grabbed the other and fought back. We laughed hitting each other. Roger and Isabel betting on who would win. **

"**Truce!" Jane shouted. I laughed and agreed and we fell to the floor laughing like the psycho's we were. We calmed down enough to talk and later I went to my room and crawled into bed. I had a smile and fell asleep.**

**!**

**Otose: Woot! Done!**

**Raven: Yup and to answer our new reviewer, things will start to pick up after the party.**

**Otose: Yup! Which is in the next chapter! Also, Spanish, We like Edger Allen Poe. I like his poem: Anna Bell Lea. (:**

**Raven: That's a nice one. But I like The Raven more, it's so creepy (:**

**Both: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Otose: Chapter 5!

Raven: Oh dear, it's party time isn't it?

Otose: Hell yea!

Both: Enjoy the show!

!

Jane's POV

"Jane? Jane, wake up! We need to go! Grab your dress." I heard Nat's voice say, while she nudged me with what I assume was her foot. I groaned but, got up and grabbed the fancy dress and went with Nat down stairs, where Wesley was waiting for us. We went outside, which Wesley hailed a carriage, which took us to his aunt, Mrs. Ashley.

'Dear, gosh, please don't ask us questions about our life.' I thought staring out the carriage window, watching the scenery go by, exactly what I would do in the car, back home.

'Home,' I thought giving a small sad smile at the thought. 'Wondering what's happening back home? I wonder if they notice that were gone, are they searching for us?' I then felt someone shake my shoulder, I looked, and it was Wesley.

"Were here, Jane." He said. I nodded and got out of the carriage. He knocked at the door and Mrs. Ashley opened it.

"Good morning dears! Are you hungry?" She asked letting us in.

"Just a bit." Wesley said. She smiled and led us to the kitchen where she served us eggs, bacon, and something that I did not eat. After we were done, she said she was going to help us get ready for the party. I looked at Wesley.

"You never mentioned, going over to your aunts, so she could help." I said rubbing my eyes. Why am I so damn tired? Oh well, I followed Mrs. Ashley to some room, she told me to go into one and Nat the other to change into our dresses. I got in, changed and got out.

"Good! You're done, I hope you don't mind but I asked one of my friends to do your hair." Mrs. Ashley said facing me with that ever present smile on her face.

"Ok." I said a bit unsure, she led me to a room with a mirror and what I assumed was make up.

'Oh, hell no.' I thought looking at the possible make up. I didn't really like make up. I then saw, who I assumed, was Mrs. Ashley's friend. She looked at me with curious eyes. 'Great.' I thought introducing myself.

"Hello and good morning, you must be Mrs. Ashley's friend, I'm Janet."She smiled and gave a look as though she was impressed by something.

"Hello, dear, I am Sarah. I'm here to help you with your hair and makeup." She said. I looked at her, blondish, brownish, hair, green eyes and she appeared to be 5'2, yes! I'm taller than her! 'By an inch.' Came a thought out of nowhere, was that my thought? It must have been, but my voice doesn't sound like that.

"Janet?"

I snapped back to attention. "Yes?" I said focusing on Mrs. Sarah. She led me to a chair where she started doing my hair; Natalie came in with Mrs. Ashley behind her, who started to work on her hair. We would have talked during this, but that meant we had to talk with the two older women, which I wasn't in the mood for. So we just sat there, letting them put our hair in curls or what not, though we did stopped them from putting all of our hair up and making it really tight.

"Done!" Beamed both older women. We walked to a mirror and saw that they let our hair down but it was all curled towards the bottom part of our hair. We saw that they grabbed matching ribbons and used them for headbands. We smiled, we looked good!

"Time for make up!" Exclaimed Mrs. Ashley.

"Where's Wesley?" Asked Natalie.

"Oh, he's over at the neighbor's house, an old friend of his lives right next door to us." Mrs. Ashley explained. We nodded and let them do our makeup. After about, oh I don't know, say 25 minutes, they were done. We once again looked in the mirror. They put eye shadow on us, and that weird type of lipstick. 'Gross.' I thought.

"You girls look wonderful!" Gushed Mrs. Ashley.

"Very!" Mrs. Sarah agreed.

We heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. It was Wesley; he gave a surprised look when he saw us.

"My, you girls certainly look wonderful." He said. I couldn't help but blush. I looked and saw that Nat was blushing too.

"Well, we must be off, thank you so much for your help aunt Ashley." Wesley said. We went outside where Wesley had hailed a carriage and got in.

"So, how was everything, while you were getting ready?" Wesley asked making small talk.

"Fine, thought your aunt's friend kept looking at me weirdly." I said.

"Jane, not many people here have seen a black man, let alone a Mexican girl." He said. I grumbled in Spanish. He gave a confused look.

"What are you speaking in?" He asked.

"Spanish." Both Nat and I answered. I told him it was my native language*. Soon we arrived at the house which the party was at. We got out and I took in the appearance: Brick walls, some bushes with flowers on them, a black gate, and white windows.

"Shall we?" Wesley said gesturing toward the house, we took a deep breath and went in. we looked around, people were talking, some were dancing, while others were eating mini snacks.

"This is so, not the type of party we are used too." I whispered to Nat. she nodded, and we walked towards an open space, while Wesley went off to talk to someone. We stayed there for a bit talking, and having these annoying, prissy rich class snob ladies, fan their fans at us, or stare at me like I was some alien!

"I swear, if they fan their fans at us one more time, I'll break it!" I said.

"Jane, calm down, as much as I want to do it too, we have to act lady like," Natalie said. I sighed.

"Your right." We then saw a bunch of girls giggle and look somewhere, or at someone. We looked around trying to find out, what they were staring when we saw who it was.'Hey, it's that guy we saw yesterday.' I thought watching him come down the staircase. I mentioned this to Natalie. She agreed, with me that it was the guy.'Still looks familiar somehow.' I thought. 'Idiot, he is familiar, use your head!' a distant voice said. Ok, that is not me, why am I hearing things!

"Jane?" I heard Nat say.

"Yea?" I replied.

"I'm going to get some punch be right back." And she left, I sighed, then I spotted Wesley he was talking to two guys. An idea popped into my mind and I made my way towards him, while singing the Jaws theme song in my head. I poked him the shoulder. He turned to face me.

"Oh, Janet! Are you enjoying the party?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, the party's great, say, can I ask a favor of you?" I said with a sweet voice towards the end.

"Certainly, what is it?"

"Ask, Natalie to dance." I said. He blushed, cute, and stuttered a bit.

"W-wha, Excuse me?" He said totally blushing and trying to calm himself down.

"Ask, Natalie to dance." I said. He was about to reply when the man behind him, with the hay straw colored hair, cut him off.

"Well Wesley? Aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" He asked.

'Lady Friend? Who the hell says that? Oh wait; I keep forgetting what time I'm in.'

Wesley blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course! Janet, these are my friends, Cabot Forbes, and Robert Shaw. Rob, Forbes, this is Janet." I nodded my head at them in greeting. "Wesley," I said grabbing his attention. "Natalie, dance, now" I said folding my arms and looking at him. He smiled and walked towards her. I watched him approach her, and started to talk with her,

'Don't talk about the damn weather! Ask her to dance!' I mentally shouted, guessing at what they were talking about. I then saw him offer his hand, and led her to the dance floor. I smiled.

"You seem to be quite the match maker." Cabot commented. Ha, Cabot sounds almost like cabbage.

"No, not really, I just wanted them to be happy." I said looking at my friends, with a smile. I looked at the two of them; Robert was staring at me with a thoughtful look.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He seemed surprised by me speaking so suddenly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" I cut him off

"I'm Mexican, not African" I said looking at the dance floor. I looked at him, he was probably feeling awkward, I could be nice about it, or mean, **OR!** I could make him feel more awkward. Hmm, what do I choose? I was lost in thought that I didn't notice them ask me something.

"What?" I said looking at them.

"I asked if you were alright." Rob, I believe, said.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." I said. I looked at the Rob some more, what was it that was familiar! He's in the army; could he be an important leader? I racked my head for generals and such with his name, then something else popped into my head.

"I got it!" I said startling both, I turned to Robert, "You're the man from the medic tent, and you were getting your neck checked." I said looking at him. He looked at me confused, and then he looked at me with realization.

"You were that girl?" He asked looking at me, mystified.

"Yes," I nodded and looked for Natalie and Wesley; they were done dancing and were just talking.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave." I said walking away, looking back at them, giving a small wave. I turned and bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I said looking at the person, I was surprised at whom I saw, it was a guy, but this guy was African. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Miss?" He asked. Woops I was probably staring at him, great.

"Sorry, just surprised to see you here that's all." I said walking away.

I found Nat, and we hung the rest of the day in our little corner, mocking all the women and the way they 'flirted'. It was going well, but we Rob go outside.

"Should we follow?" I asked.

"Nah." Natalie replied. I shrugged my shoulders and we kept on talking, a bit later we saw Rob, Forbes, and Thomas come back inside. When did they go outside?

Wesley came towards us with the others behind him and asked Nat to dance again. 'It's working!' I thought with a sly smile as they both went to the dance floor. I heard Rob say my name.

"I'm sorry what?" I said looking at him. He gave a small, shy smile.

"I asked, if you would, like to dance?" He said offering his hand. I looked at him with surprise, and then a bit unsure, I took his hand. Everyone was waltzing; I could waltz, thanks to my sweet 15. He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. It was nice, my hands felt small compared to his, and I felt shorter too. I kept looking at random things, anything but, his face, I couldn't I just might stare. Either way, I did look at him; he looked back and gave me a reassuring smile, I smiled back.

After the dance, I couldn't help but feel giddy. After a while we left. Natalie teasing me about Robert, Wesley just giving a polite smile, but his eyes said that he would be teasing me too. I went to my room and got into my normal clothes, my jeans and PPG t-shirt, I might get caught but, I'm using them as sleep wear. Before I fell asleep I finally noticed something.

'Roger and Isabel are gone.'

!

Otose: Done. *does the cartoon relief thing* whew!

Raven: Why is it so long?

Otose: I tried shortening it, but I needed to include some things, and cut out others like Rob meeting Fredrick Douglas and the scene outside.

Raven: Ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Otose: Yay! Next chapter

Raven: All questions or comments will be answered or talked about at the end.

Otose: *sing-song voice*Special chapter! Special chapter! Special chapter!

Raven: Otose, I love you like a sister, but please stop.

Otose: Ok. To the story! *Shoves Raven into another wall*

!

Wesley's POV.

I groaned, but knew that I had to get up. I got dressed and wrote a note for both girls telling them were I was going. At the party Robert had not only asked Cabot, to join him, but me as well. I went over to the dresser and combed my hair, it was long compared to most men, it was medium length hair, and I was also taller than most men, 6'2. I left the inn, saying a quick 'good morning' to the owner and made my way to where the sign ups were.

There were officers getting some last minute things done. I saw Cabot and walked over to him.

"Good morning Major Forbes." I saluted.

"Wesley." He nodded with a smile, "Where are your friends?"

I gave a smile. "They're still sleeping, especially Janet, she seemed so tired when we got back."

Forbes nodded.

"And what is the name of the girl you danced with?"

I felt my face get a bit warm, "Natalie, sir." I answered looking at me shoes. I heard him chuckle. I sighed; this morning feels like it's going to be a long one.

'Finally' I thought, after Rob was finished with his speech. The officers then started shouting out orders to the men. I doubt many could read the roster, but I'm sure someone's helping them.

"You alright Wesley?" I heard someone ask. I looked and smiled, it was Charlie!

"Charlie! Good to see you, I'm fine." I said shaking his hand. He smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's about noon." He said checking his pocket watch. I nodded my thanks and closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Wesley!"

I opened my eyes after hearing my name being shouted, it couldn't be? Is it? How would they find this place? I then felt someone poke me. It was Janet.

"Wesley you alright?" Natalie asked. I smiled and nodded, of course, where there is one; the other is just as close.

"What are you girls doing here?" I asked.

"We decided to see you at work." Janet replied, as though the answer was obvious as day. I then remembered about Charlie. I turned to him.

"Charlie, these are my friends-" I was cut off.

"I'm Janet Torres."

"And I'm Natalie Jean."

Both girls introduced themselves. Charlie shook their hands.  
"Charlie Morse." He greeted, he then looked as Janet with a questioning glance. I saw that Janet noticed the look.

"I'm Mexican, Not African." She said. Charlie was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst, but regained control.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a Mexican before."

Janet calmed a bit and gave an apologetic look. I then remembered something.

"How did you girls find this place?" I asked them.

"We asked around." Natalie said.

"Caption Morse, Sterling"

We turned to see Colonel Shaw.

"Sir!" Charlie and I saluted standing straight. He nodded at us and was about to speak, when he noticed the girls behind us.

"Morning." I heard both girls say.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a nod. I then remembered something.

"Robert sir." I said grabbing his attention.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask and insist that you allow Miss Natalie and Janet to come with us."

Many things happened at that, Charlie gave a surprised look.

Janet said, "Soldier boy, asked what!" and Robert said, "E-excuse me?"

"Sir," I began hoping to convince him, "These, ladies would be a great help, they are very helpful, they know how to treat wounds, I can vouch for them on that, they bandaged my arm and theirs not even a scar left! They know how to cook (I heard both cough on 'cook') and they said they both know how to sew."

I saw Robert raise an eyebrow on the cook and sew comment. He then turned to them.

"You can cook and sew?" He asked.

"Yes." Both girls answered. He smiled, "Anything else you girls can do?"

They looked at each other and looked at Robert.

"Well, we can clean." Offered Natalie. I saw Robert give a thoughtful look; he then faced all of us.

"Well, by the information about what these ladies can do, I believe that they can come along," He faced the two girls, "Will you two be able to handle the things war may bring or do?" He asked them.

Both smiled with determined looks on their faces. "Yes." Robert nodded and walked off.

I turned to them, but was greeted with a questioning look from both girls.

"Just, what exactly, did you get us into?" Natalie asked. Oh dear, I think they might be mad at me. I heard Charlie chuckle at my predicament. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well," I began looking at the two with an embarrassed smile, "I couldn't just leave the two of you alone, now can I?"

They smiled at this; good I didn't want them to be mad at me.

"Well since we're leaving tomorrow, we might as well buy things we need." Janet said facing Natalie. She nodded and both girls left waving a good bye.

"Quite the interesting girls, especially that Natalie girl, eh Wesley?" Charlie said giving me a certain look. I turned a bit red and looked at away. Had he noticed the way I was looking at her?

"She's, - Yes, yes she is." I said fumbling over my words. He laughed and we both went back to 'work'

It was about 3, when I was allowed to leave. I was walking towards the inn, when suddenly Janet and Natalie raced right past me.

"Janet? Natalie? Why are you running?" I yelled wondering what on earth they were up to.

"Evil doggy!" I heard Janet shout. Evil dog? I then heard snarling and saw a growling, viscous looking dog running my way, and ran after the girls. In no time I caught up with them.

"Why is it chasing us?" I asked.

"Janet stepped on its tail." Natalie said glaring at said girl.

"I didn't mean it! I did even know there was a dog lying down facing the junk heap we passed!" She argued. I sighed and couldn't help but smile, interesting indeed. We turned a corner and ran into a shop. We cached our breath and saw the dog run past the shop. We all looked at each other with smiles and we burst out laughing, getting many odd stares, but at the moment I didn't care, neither did the girls, though from what I noticed they didn't seem to care either way at how they look or act, or what people think.

"That was fun and scary at the same time." Janet said. I smiled; these girls sure had a strange sense of humor and amusement. We laughed and walked to the inn together, both girls smiling.

The walk was silent; Natalie was next to me, with Jane next to her. I only took three steps before Natalie walked into me again, except this time she almost tripped over me. I quickly grabbed her, and for a moment I held her in my arms.

"Natalie! Are you alright?" I said looking at her, making sure she fine.

"Yea," She said looking up at me, giving me a smile. I couldn't help but return that smile. I then heard humming; I looked and saw Janet, just staring at us with a triumph grin. What was she humming? Wait a moment, this happened yesterday. Was Janet the reason why Natalie fell off the store deck and been walking into me?

Perhaps, but, surly Janet wouldn't do that, would she?

"Wesley?" I looked down at Natalie.

"Yes?"

"Um, can you let go please?" I blushed and instantly let her go. I heard Janet snicker in the back ground. Oh dear, I'm afraid of what Janet may do or say now, might as well talk with her later about Natalie.

We reached the inn a few minutes later and the girls were going to their rooms, but I invited them to my room.

"Something wrong?" Janet asked sitting on my bed.

"No, just thought we could chat for a bit." I said taking a seat on the rocking chair, taking my hat off and running my hand through my hair. Natalie took a seat next to Janet.

"So what did you girls buy?" I asked.

"Well, I bought the same Edgar Allen Poe book, so we could have our own copies." Janet said.

"We also bought some sewing kit's, seeing as we would need them." Natalie said looking right at me at the mention of sewing kit seeing as they would need them. I gave an apologetic look, but, before I could say anything Janet cut me off.

"We're only joking Wesley we're not really mad." She said with a smile.

"Yea, we're actually glad that you wanted us to come with you." Natalie explained. I smiled, these girls sure are confusing. I nodded,

"Anything else?"

"Just random things we thought, that we might need later." Natalie said.

We talked for a while before I took them to the same restaurant, where I asked Janet what she was humming, she said it was from a play called 'Sleeping Beauty' where the actors sing a song, called: Once upon a Dream. After we came back, we each went into our own respective rooms. I lied down on my bed and started to think, and then my mind wandered off to the girls.

'Quite the interesting girls those two are. I wonder how their able to act like that and not care what other's think?* I'm sure they care just a little bit. Hmm, I wonder how their families are like, surly they must be well mannered, not that girls aren't, but, I'm quite curious and they act as though they haven't seen anything like this town before. They do live in the west were it is all prairie, so I guess not.'

I furrowed my brows, enough, we have a long day tomorrow, and I need my sleep. I got under my bed covers and drifted off to sleep.

!

Otose: done *Holds ice bag on the side of the head* any way the * in the story is we really don't care about how we look, unless it's an important event, like a party or dance, things along those lines, other than that, we don't care.

Raven: Ok, first up is Kim, Otose Cousins.

Otose: it reads/ask, to 'Nat' : When will you kiss the guy? Would love to see his reaction to that!

Raven: *Blushes* like I answered before: I'll kiss him…eventually.

Otose: Tiss, tiss. Now it's time for Spanish Sunrise reviews:

Yes two chapter's in one! It's fun to switch points of views! See things how one or the other see's it! We're exactly like that, I am quite outgoing, and Raven is responsible and somewhat shy.

Raven: Hey! Ahem, Yes Wesley is exactly like that, very sweet and caring guy. Though I don't find it fun being pushed around. *Glares at Otose.*

Otose: *Ignores glare*Mrs. Ashley scares me a bit. I do, do that though, lean forward in the car towards the window. No, Mrs. Sarah isn't Rob's mom.

Raven: Poor Otose, getting stared at because of your skin!

Otose: *sniff* It's not fun.

Both: Anyway hope you liked this chapter and we're happy with our answers to your questions or comments. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Otose: I love reviews.

Raven: Me too, Spanish 'Sterling' is Wesley's last name, and I think Otose meant to type Captain.

Otose: My bad. Well anyway let us get on with the story.

Raven: YEAH!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Natalie's POV.

I was conscious, somewhere between awake and asleep. That is until a certain someone burst into my room screaming and jumping on my bed.

"Natalie! Natalie! Wake up! I'm like freaking out! Get your ass up woman! I'm having a freak attack!"

I sat up about to yell at her, but I saw that she was freaking out.

"What's wrong? You need to calm down." I said trying to get her to calm down. She did taking a deep breath.

"Ok, well remember when I told you that Roger and Isabel were missing?"

I nodded, she freaked a bit, but she calmed down when I told her that they couldn't go anywhere without us.

"Well I just found out where they are."

"Ok, so where are they?" I said getting confused.

"They're in my head, or more specifically, in my imagination." She said in a weird way, like a spooky kind of way.

"What?" I said, trying to grasp what my crazy friend was telling me.

"Ok, so the drawings came from my imagination, so I guess I can put them back in there, and they sometimes can talk with me but only a little."

"Can you get them out?"

"That's the problem, I don't know how!"

Great just what we need, I sighed. "Jane, I'm sure we'll figure a way out but for now, we need to get ready. We're leaving for that camp place."

She nodded and left. Poor Jane, she seemed a bit worried about not being able to be with her drawings. I got up, got dressed in the uniform and grabbed my belongings. I went outside to see Janet waiting for me. She was in the uniform as well, she had her hair in a ponytail, and I should do that with mine.

"Got an extra hair tie?" I asked her. She rummaged through her pack and found one.

"Here ya go"

"Thanks." I said putting my hair up. We walked downstairs and went outside. Wesley was waiting for us with the horses.

"Good morning Ladies, hope you got a good night's rest, for we have a long day ahead of us." He smiled. We nodded and got up on the horses and rode to the meeting place for the army.

We rode to the spot within 5 minutes, recruited men were showing up and signing in, while officers checked them off or talked. We walked our horses over to Charlie.

"Morning Charlie." Wesley greeted. He nodded and smiled at us in greeting.

"So, when exactly do we leave?" Asked Jane, I was wondering that too.

"I'm not sure." Charlie said. So for a few minutes we talked with each other, Charlie seems like a nice guy, I can already tell that he's becoming part of our 'group'.

"Captain Morse, Sterling." Said an in command voice. We jumped and turned only to see, Cabot I think? Smirking at us.

"Major Forbes, good morning." Wesley said both him and Charlie saluting him. He nodded at them and smiled at me and Jane.

"Morning Ladies."

"Morning." I said.

"Hello." Janet said rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand. Did she not sleep so well? Anyway I looked around and realized that Jane moved her horse next to mine.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"They're staring at me." She said in a whisper looking at the recruited men. I chuckled, poor Jane.

"I see, Jane, please remember what ethnicity you are and how no one ever seen someone like you before, besides you're super pretty." I told her, and winked. She nodded, and smiled at me, amused.

"Doesn't help with the staring though." That is true. I heard Forbes laugh.

"What?" Janet said looking at him.

"You're acting like a shy school girl." He said. Oh, probably shouldn't have said that, especially since this is Janet we're talking about.

"Excuse me?" I could hear the anger tinted within those words. He must have noticed this because he said a quick 'nothing, never mind.' We laughed and just kept talking. We talked for a good 10 minutes till we heard a loud and in command voice. We turned to see Rob was the one who was talking.

"Gentlemen, seeing as everyone is now here we shall proceed, to leave and be on our way." He said. The men lined up and the officers went to the sides. Charlie, Wesley, Forbes, and Jane and me, were in the back. Well Jane and I were in the very back.

We had walked for a while and it was boring, I was also getting saddle sore.

"Natalie." Jane said trying to poke my side.

"What?" I asked. She gave a sly grin.

"Wanna sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall?"

I smiled and laughed, anything to keep me entertained for a while. I nodded and we began.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" We sang. Wesley, Charlie and Forbes looked at us, Wesley smiled, and Charlie and Forbes gave an amused smile. Next verse Wesley joined us.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Charlie and Forbes laughed, Charlie joined in.

"97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Forbes just smiled, amused, but joined us anyway.

"96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall!"

We smiled as we sang and little by little some officers joined us, by then we were at 93. Then some of the men started joining us. Now picture the men as, hmm, a mini Hershey chocolate, now you picture the little lines in between the whole chocolate. Well picture the men in section like that. We got the back section to join us on 88, then the whole section on 83.

"83 bottles of beer on the wall, 83 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 82 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Then some men from the third section started joining us, getting the rest to join. We were at 78. Then the second section joined, 70. Then the rest of the second section joined, 68. Finally some of the men from the first section joined, 65. Then we had the whole army singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Course it couldn't last long.

"64 bottles of beer on the wall, 64 bottles of beer, Take one down, pass it around 63 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Robert turned around and gave the men a sturdy look. They stopped and the silence reached us all the way in the back. Then the men started pointing behind them, and Rob followed the wave of fingers, to see who started the song. When it came to Charlie, Wesley and Forbes they trotted forward for they didn't want us to get in trouble.

Janet and I looked at each other when Rob stopped at us, so we did the only 'logical' thing we could do: We pointed behind us. He raised an eyebrow at that. No one was behind us, but Jane spoke up.

"It was Casper!" She said. Rob looked at her confused, while I bit the side of my cheek, to keep myself from laughing.

"And who is Casper?" Rob asked.

"Why the most friendliest ghost their ever was!" Janet said smiling, I knew that she knew that they wouldn't get it, but we did so it made it funnier.

"Ghost?" Robert said totally confused by the response.

"Don't you know anything?" She said, making it sound as though everyone knew who Casper was. He sighed and shook his head and rode up front and told the men to continue walking.

We looked at each other and just burst out laughing. We continued on our way, Jane humming some random tune and well, I was somewhat listening to her hum and staring at Wesley.

A while passed but we finally made it to the camp. We looked around, then we heard some of the men who were already there, started making fun of the men. I could see that some were angry at the remarks, but then one of them noticed me and Jane.

"Well, will you look at that? They got some girlies in trousers!" One of the men yelled. I could see that Janet wanted to hit them, and I mean so did I, but then Wesley rode up to them.

"Privates" He said, the men saluting him.

"Sir!" They said. Wesley glared at them.

"You men are to mind your tongues. Despite the way they are dressed; they are still ladies and shall be treated as such! Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" He said glaring at each and every one of them.

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted squirming a bit under Wesley's glare. He nodded and rode back to us. We smiled.

"Wesley, that was awesome!" Jane said. He gave a smiled, but had a puzzle look on his face.

"Wesley you're the best, thank you." I said.

"No problem girls, you two are ladies and should be treated dully." He said smiling. We smiled and continued to ride into camp. The men, well some of the officers were telling them which tent they were to go into, while other officers went into a building which we later learned, is where we were going to sleep. Wesley, Charlie, Jane and I all walked in and choose our bunks. We set our stuff down and walked outside. Charlie and Wesley left saying they had to meet with the other officers.

"Well, guess we're in the army now." Janet said putting her arms behind her head.

"Yea," I said taking a deep breath.

"God help us." She said smiling. I laughed, and hip bummed her, making her laugh.

"We'll survive." I said.

"One way, or another!" She said jumping on my shoulders. We laughed and ran around the camp like a bunch of 6 years old.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Tired.

Raven: Lazy.

Otose: Why yes I am!

Raven: We're playing the word game again aren't we?

Otose: Of course we are! Banana!

Raven: Murder *sticks out tongue*

Otose: Knife

Raven: Wesley

Otose: Oh god *the -_- face*

Raven: anyways…

Both: Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Otose: Here's chapter 8.

Raven: Alright, Also this chapter is a musical chapter

Otose: Lion King!

Raven: Oh Yea! (**N**=Natalie, **J**= Janet**, W**=Wesley)

Otose: Let's do it.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Jane, Jane? Wake up Jane." Said Nat's voice in a soft whisper, nudging my shoulder, I stirred and cracked an eye open, and looked at her.

"*yawn* what?" I asked.

"Get up, we need to go eat." Natalie said. I nodded and forced myself up. I looked for my brush and brushed my hair and put it into a pony tail and followed Nat to the mess hall.

We walked in and looked around; a sudden realization came to me. I nudged Natalie's shoulder with mine.

"What?" She asked in a whisper as we went into the food line.

"I just realized something" I whispered back, grabbing a tray.

"Which is?"

"I'm the only brown person here."

Nat looked at me with an amused look and rolled her eyes. We saw that it was our turn to grab our food. The men poured something onto our trays, and we walked away.

"What is it?" Natalie asked, looking at the gray mush.

"I don't know, but I think mine moved" I said poking at it. I felt a shiver go through me, and I looked around. I spotted one of the recruited men staring at me, why? I don't know. He was bald, young, and looked like he could be mean guy.

"Where do we sit?" Natalie asked looking around. I shrugged, good question, where do we sit?

"Wanna eat outside like we do at school?" I asked her.

"I guess." And we headed out to eat on the steps of the mess hall. Now the only thing I found edible was this hard honey colored looking circle, it tasted fine, but hard to bite off a piece. Natalie was eating it too. It was a few minutes later, that Forbes came out, with a frown, from the mess hall.

"You ok Forbes?" I asked him. He looked at us with a questioning look.

"What are you girls doing out here? You should be eating inside where it's warm." He said, ignoring my question. We nodded, but didn't get up, he sighed.

"I was told, by Robert, that we can't 'fraternize' with the men." He said, answering my question. We 'ahhed' and he left. We kept eating our, now named sweet circle, and watched the scenery. A few minutes later we were done and dropped off our trays.

We walked around, not really having much to do. I spotted Rob ahead looking troubled and rushed past us.

"Geez, he acts like Godzilla's after him." I said. Natalie chuckled and elbowed me. "What? No good? Fine how about this: He act's as though the pride lands are on fire."

Natalie laughed even harder. Wesley came by wondering what was going on and walked over to us.

"And you wanna know why?" I asked smiling; looking at the two of them, knowing that poor Wesley was confused, as to why Nat was laughing.

"Please do, I'm quite confused." Wesley said.

"Why?" Natalie asked, between her laughing.

I smiled and began to sing*:

**J**- He's gonna be a mighty general

So enemies beware!

**N**- Well, I've never seen a general of guys

With quite so little hair

**J**- He's gonna be the main event

Like no general was before

He's brushing up on looking down

He's working on his SPEECH

**J&N**-Oh, he just can't wait to be general!

**W**-(He got a rather a long way to go, girls

if you think...){ he said trying to explain to us}

**J&N**-No one saying do this

**W**-(Now when I said that, I -) {we interrupted him}

**J&N**-No one saying be there

**W**-(What I mean was...)

**J&N**-No one saying stop that

**W**-(Look, what you don't realize...)

**J&N-**Free to run around all day

**W**-(Well, that's definitely true...)

**J&N**-Free to do it all our way!

**J**-Oh, he just can't wait to be general!

**N**-Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look He's

Standing in the spotlight!

**J&W**-Not yet!

**J&N**-Let every soldier go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the army and on the field

It's gonna be General Roberts finest fling

Oh, he just can't wait to be general!

Oh, he just can't wait to be general!

Oh, he just can't waaaaaait ... to be general!

We finished singing and had Wesley smiling and laughing at us.

"My, you girls sure are full of surprises, but what song was that though?" He asked. Natalie and I looked at each other; well when in doubt dance it out. I electric slide it, out of there, Nat looking at me weirdly but followed after me. Leaving a poor confused and curious Wesley behind.

After turning a corner, we saw that we were in the area where the men slept. Tents as far as I could see.

"Are you ladies lost?" Asked and old, but kind looking old man, we smiled and answered him.

"Not really, we're just looking around."

He smiled and nodded. I put my hand out to greet him.

"I'm Janet" "And I'm Natalie." We both said shaking his hand.

"Well you girls can call me Rawlins." He said giving us a kind, grandfatherly smile. We nodded and waved goodbye and kept walking around.

"He was nice." I said, Natalie nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey I wonder where Charlie is at." She asked. I couldn't help it, it too good to pass up.

"Candy Mountain." I said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh. Natalie laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Seriously Jane." She said

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper." I said looking at her. I then bumped into something and fell on my bottom, holding my nose.

"Ow, I hit a wall! Stupid wall!" I said wailed, while Nat laughed and asked if I was alright.

"I can assure you Miss Torres, I am no wall." Said a familiar voice. 'Miss? What the hell?' I thought looking and spotting Robert; he put his hand out and helped me up, while I thought, 'Who told him my last name?'

"Miss Torres, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, but please don't call me miss it makes me feel old and uncomfortable." I said. Did it make me feel old? Yes, was I uncomfortable with it? Not really.

He looked at me weirdly and was about to talk to Nat when she said the same thing. He sighed,

"Then what do you girls wish to be called by then?" He asked. We looked at each other, we had a lot of nicknames, thanks to our friends, but some of them he might not get, like my one nickname my P.E buddies gave me: Crazy Flakes with 'sugar'.

"Um, you can call me Fang." Natalie said. Classic Nat and her Maximum Ride crush, what am I talking about? I thought he was cute too!

"And you?" he asked looking at me. Hmm, what do I tell him? None of my Spanish nicknames, that are for sure, doubt the guy could pronounce it, but maybe?

"Azabache.*" I said smiling, knowing both people were confused.

"Can you pronounce that?" Natalie asked.

"Az-a-ba-che." I said, seeing the two pronounce each syllable.

"What language is that?" Robert asked, curious.

"Spanish, it means black horse, a stallion." I said remembering the first time I asked what it meant, Kim said it was my new Indian name.

He nodded and walked away.

"Usually it's prieta azabache." I told her as we walked off.

"And prieta means?"

"Blackie." I said looking away.

"So double black horse?" Natalie said, trying not to laugh.

"Yea, though in Spanish names like that are endearments, not to be mean." I told her smiling at the thought, and she nodded in understanding.

Half an hour later and we found ourselves waiting in Rob's office, for him.

"Did we do something?" I asked Natalie, who shrugged her shoulders.

He came in and sat down and looked at us.

"Ladies." He said grabbing our attention, "I have seen you two wonder the camp without anything to do, and well I have something for you girls to do."

"Which is?" I asked.

"I need you girls to sew some of the holes in the men blankets." He said. We nodded, this was easy.

"Damn it! I lost my needle help me find it." I said, looking around. Natalie stopped and helped me look. Things were fine at first, we had no problem, but the blankest kept on coming and we were getting swamped.

"Ow! I found it Jane." Natalie said sucking on her finger and holding my needle.

"Thanks, you need a bandage?" I asked her. She shook her head no and we continued our work. Half an hour later and we were done!

"So glad that we're done!" I said stretching, Natalie joining me.

"Now that we're done, what do we do?" Natalie asked.

"Well I think it's time for lunch." I said and we walked over to the mess hall. We entered and I was right it was time for lunch. We got in line and grabbed our food.

"Do we sit outside again?" I asked looking around. Then Wesley came up to us.

"Forbes told me how you two ate outside. Follow me; you girls can eat with us officers." He said. We smiled and followed him. Wesley's a great guy, to me he's a like brother, and to Natalie he's a possible boyfriend. He led to us the table where the other officers where eating. He sat in between him and Charlie, Natalie sitting next to him of course.

"Hello everyone." Forbes greeted, sitting across from us. Everyone then stood up, we looked at each and quickly got up, and we found out why, it was Robert. He told the men to sit and they began to eat. I wasn't hungry for the food on my plate and neither was Natalie. Wesley and Charlie noticed for they gave us their bread. We thanked them ate.

After lunch Wesley and Charlie hung out with us. We spent the rest of the day talking and messing around, though when an officers came by we quickly stopped saluted them and waited till they left to continue what we were doing.

I yawned, night time already? Wow the day went fast. I walked over to bunks Natalie was already inside. I went in and saw some of the men watching us. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable, Charlie and Wesley must have noticed, cus they glared at the other guys and they looked away.

"Don't worry they won't try anything, beside us and Forbes will be sleeping next to you guys in the next bunks." He said smiling at us. We nodded, that made us feel better.

I was still awake, I couldn't sleep. So I sat up and went outside to look at the stars. I was sitting outside for a bit when I noticed Robert come towards the barracks. He noticed me.

"Az-az-azba" I giggled at the way he was struggling with the nick name.

"You can just call us by our last names without the miss." I said looking at him. He nodded.

"Torres," He said, that sounded weird, "What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could watch the stars for a bit, want to join me?" I asked him. He smiled but shook his head no. I sighed.

"Come one surly you can watch for a little a bit, take a brake Robert. Time to relax after a long hard day of running this camp." I said. He smiled and sat next to me. We watched the stars for a bit.

"Hey Rob," I said grabbing his attention.

"Yes?"

"What's it like being Colonel." I asked him, still looking at the sky.

"Well, it's a great honor for one thing." He said and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"It's also quite hard, for as you can see I am in charge of a lot of men, a whole regiment to be exact."

I hummed my response, and looked at him in the corner of my eyes. He looked relaxed and calm, and looked back at the sky. I started to hum a song, 'Dreaming of you' from Selena. Rob heard my humming; the song was soft and calming.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"A song, that you most likely would not know." I said smiling at his face, haha how cute! He was so confused, as to why I wasn't telling him the songs name.

"How about we go inside now." Robert said standing up, I nodded and followed him into the barracks. He went into his private bedroom and I went back into my bed and fell asleep. Before I closed my eyes, I thought I saw Roger glaring at me, with Isabel behind him with an apologetic look.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Ok first *, Me and Raven do actually randomly brake out into song.

Raven: All during P.E.

Otose: Second * yes that is really one of my nicknames. And the prieta azabache is also really my nickname.

Raven: Glad to make you smile Spanish!

Both: Thanks for reading, review and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Chapter 9

Otose: What a great Christmas!

Raven: I assume you had a great one then?

Otose: Yup! Nothing beats family! Or tamales. Yum.

Raven: Oh, Otose, any ways hope you all enjoy this chapter!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wesley's POV.

I put on my boots and stood up. Some of the officers had already left for the mess hall, I was still getting ready. Natalie had left a bit ago to wash her face; Janet was sitting on her bed, combing her hair into a pony tail. I ran my hand through my hair and stopped, 'Drat, its knotted.' I searched my bag, to see if I have brought my comb. I sighed leave it to me to forget something like that. I looked at Janet; she was done with hers, perhaps?

"Janet?" I walked over to her.

"Yea?" She said looking at me, while she finished tying her hair in a ponytail.

"I was wondering, if I could possibly use your brush?" I asked giving her smile, please say yes. She looked at me and finished putting her hair up, then she grabbed her brush and handed it to me.

"Here yea go."

I thanked her and sat on my bunk to comb my hair. I was having trouble trying to comb the back of my head. I heard Janet giggle at my predicament.

"Need help?" She asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Come over here." She said patting her bunk, I got up and sat down. She took her brush and had me sit sideways on the edge of her bed. She sat crossed legged and began to brush my hair.

"No fair." I heard her pout.

"What?" I asked, wondering what could be wrong.

"Your hair is softer than mine." I chuckled, what a silly thing to be pouting about, but it must be a girl thing I suppose, if I think about it, don't all girls want their hair to be soft and shiny? I know my girl cousins want their hair to be that way.

"So, Wesley, we need to talk." I heard her say as she kept combing my hair.

"Oh?" I asked a bit nervous as to where she might lead this conversation.

"Yup, and it has to do with Natalie."

I knew it; I took a deep breath and continued, "What about Natalie?"

"Don't play stupid with me or I'll cut all your hair off while you sleep." She threatened. I turned and gave her a horrified look, which resulted in her laughing at me.

"Alright, alright, but seriously Janet, what is it that you want to talk with me about Natalie?" I asked.

"I see how you look at her; talk with her, blush at times. You like Natalie and! I think it's cute." She said, still brushing my hair.

"I see, your quite observant then." I said trying to fight my blush, did I really act different with Natalie?

"Don't worry Wesley, I approve."

I faced her, approve? Why would she approve, she must have noticed my puzzle look, for she explained.

"You see Wesley, Natalie is my best friend, practically my sister. It is our jobs as friend to approve of each other's boyfriends, and I approve of you. Beside I'm the only person you could ask for permission to court her anyways if it ever came to that" She said smiling at me.

I smiled, "Thank you Janet that means a lot." I said, relieved at the way the conversation turned out.

"But!" She said grabbing my attention, "If you do anything to make her cry or hurt for any reason, do know that I will come after you and make your life a living hell!" She said in a sweet voice. I nodded a bit scared of her threat.

"Come now girls, its ok for you two to eat with us." I said steering them towards the table filled with officers.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded. They sat down, while Charlie and I sat on either side of them, making them sit in between us.

"Oh, by the way girls, a new officer seems to be coming to today, in an hour tops we are to greet him." Charlie said. Both girls nodded as they ate. After eating and dropping off our trays we headed outside.

"So what do we do?" Natalie asked. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Well so far, Robert hasn't given us any orders so we can spend time with the two of you." Charlie said smiling at the girls. All of us smiled and we walked around the camp.

We walked for 5 minutes before Janet decided that she was bored and poked me in the back.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I dunno, I'm bored." She said looking off.

"Jane," Natalie scolded her. Honestly, such opposite personalities yet they get along so well, I'm sure there are certain traits in their personalities that they share. I couldn't help but smile at them, despite how unusual they were, they were quite humorous.

"How about we go see what Forbes is doing?" I asked them, they shook their heads yes and rubbed their arms. It was quite cold outside, I wouldn't be surprised if it rained or snowed.

We saw Forbes, but he was with Robert, near the camp entrance.

"Sir!" We saluted, grabbing their attention. They saluted us back and Robert looked at us.

"Have you four nothing to do?" he asked us, probably wondering why we weren't doing our duties.

"Sir, you haven't assigned us any." Charlie said. Robert nodded,

"I suppose I can give you something later. For now you four can wait here to greet Sargent Major Mulcahy with us."

"Joy." I heard Janet mumble, Natalie elbowed her, that must hurt with the force she used.

"How much longer till he gets here?" Natalie asked.

"About 10 minutes." Forbes answered her. We nodded, ten minutes, knowing us we needed something to pass the time. Robert told us we could sit at the bench nearby.

"Let's play a game." Janet said breaking the silence. Robert looked at her.

"Torres, this is a training camp not some place to play children games." He said.

Janet didn't say anything, the possible game forgotten. 3 minutes passed. Charlie sighed along with Forbes, Natalie was looking around, and Janet swayed from side to side and she was humming. It didn't sound like any music I knew. Later Janet went to go sit at the bench dragging Charlie with her, he was confused why, but Janet whispered something to him, which made him smile, nod, and join her. It was only me, Natalie, Robert and Forbes.

"Hey Wesley?" Natalie said grabbing my attention, and Forbes who I could tell was paying attention, but still looking at the entrance of the gate. Such a nosy person, that man can be.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"You've been quite, are you alright?" She asked. I smiled, a caring girl she was, and nodded. She smiled.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Mujer! hablar con él acerca de sus sentimientos! Dígale cómo se siente!"

We all turned to face Janet, who just finished shouting.

"What?" She shouted looking at us with an odd expression. Natalie looked at her, which made her shrink back.

"Captain Morse, Torres, come over here please to greet our new officer." Robert said. They came over and we stood in line. We saw our new officer approach us, he looked, I'll say about in his 40's, possibly late 30's.

Robert nodded at the man, "Sargent Major Mulcahy, welcome." He shook hands with Mulcahy.

"An honor sir." He replied with an Irish accent. He then greeted Forbes, and then me, Charlie and he got to the girls. Obviously he was most likely wondering what they were doing here, but didn't ask. He shook hands with Natalie.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." He said, Natalie only smiled and nodded. He turned to Janet. He only nodded towards her, and had Charlie show him where the bunks where.

I saw that Janet looked a bit hurt from what happened.

"Aww, its ok Jane." Natalie said trying to comfort her.

She mumbled something and walked away, Natalie going after her. I turned to Robert.

"Robert sir?" He turned to me

"Yes Caption Sterling?"

"Surly, you'll talk to Mr. Mulcahy about Janet." I said, she was my friend, and I didn't like seeing her all down, like a kicked puppy, especially after giving me her 'blessing'. Hopefully this won't happen again, to neither of the girls.

He looked at me and sighed, Forbes giving a sympathetic smile, as much as Janet scared him, he was starting to become friends with the two of them.

"Sterling, I know that both of the girls are your friends, but I did talk to you about the fraternizing with them."

I gave him a shocked look; he really did mean the girls. I swallowed,

"Sir, you are correct they are my friends, but I just can't stop talking to them, they're the only two girls in camp and will need someone to talk too, or come too in case of something." I defended.

Robert gave a thoughtful look at what I had just said. He sighed,

"I see what you are trying to say, and I must admit that the girls will need to go to someone, and they will most likely be more comfortable coming to you, for anything." He said giving me a small smile. Forbes gave me a smile, which I knew meant that I had won this argument. I thanked him and walked off, Charlie by my side, to find the girls.

We found them later sitting on the mess hall steps. I greeted them.

"Hello there."

"Hey Wesley." Natalie greeted me. I couldn't help but think how pretty she was at the moment.

"So what are you girls up too?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for something to happen." Janet said in a disinterested tone, as she drew in the mud with a stick. I looked at the drawing, I recognized her and Natalie, and they were surrounded by other people I took a closer look, I realized that it was us, Me, Robert, Forbes, and Charlie.

"Jane, you need to get over it." Natalie scolded her. Was she still upset? She mumbled something and erased the drawing with her shoe. She then perked up.

"I have an idea." She said smiling. Now I only knew Janet for a while, but I can tell that she had something up her sleeve, and so did Charlie and Natalie.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: Aww Otose, come on! It's just a story!

Otose: No! He's a mean Irish!

Raven: Fine, be that way. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did. ^_^

Otose: *Rolls eyes.* Dois Mio. Here's the translation to the Spanish sentence: Oh, my God! Women! Talk to him about your feelings! Tell him how you feel!

Raven: Is that what you typed?

Otose: 0.0, Ima go now, bye *runs away from Raven's wrath and shouts*

Both: Thanks for reading please review and happy new year's!


	10. Chapter 10

Otose: Well my new year was suckish.

Raven: I'm sorry, mine was fine.

Otose: Yea, let's get to the story. I'm hungry, Ima get a snack.

Raven: K! Bring me something please! Preferably something chocolate!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Natalie's POV.

"Jane? Where are we going?" I asked her, as me, Wesley and Charlie followed her into the mess hall.

"Just watch." She answered me.

"Why?" she signaled for me to walk next to her, and a low voice told me.

"Remember the movie The Patriot?"

"Yeah, because I'm the one who told you about the prank…oh Heath Ledger." I sighed.

"Well, I thought of pulling the same prank that girl did on the boy's tea."

I smiled at the thought.

"Jane, you don't know which one will be his drink." I argued with her, Wesley and Charlie being look out.

"Oh, well." She said, just great, first Roger, then Mulcahy, and now this. Speaking of Roger, rude little red head that boy can be, remembering what he 'lectured' us about.

_We were still sitting on the steps of the mess hall. Jane bummed out, when Roger suddenly appeared, in his regular form. Janet looked at him weirdly._

"_How did you get out of my head?" She asked, as I looked around to make sure no one was around, nope, we're good._

"_Girls, I have a problem with the two of you right now." He said, mad._

"_Which is?" I asked wondering what he could possibly be mad about._

"_What do you think, the two of you are doing, flirting with these men!" He shouted._

"_I don't flirt!" Janet defended; mad at what Roger was trying to say._

"_Roger, you can't tell us what to do, when it comes to things like this." I told him, a bit mad at him too._

"_I don't care, we do not belong in this era, this isn't Inuyasha, where you can travel from this time to ours using a well and some jewel!" He argued, using our favorite anime against us._

"_Yea, well at least with Inuyasha, we wouldn't have to deal with being nagged at to stay in this time, then to be nagged at to go to our time!" Janet yelled at him. That was true; Inuyasha was always nagging Kagome to come back to the feudal era and not to go home._

"_I don't care about what goes on in Inuyasha! I care about what you two are doing, to change history!" he glared. Janet stood up and walked up to him. She was shorter than him, I was about, I'll say two inches taller than Jane and Roger was an inch taller than me._

"_Listen here, we're not doing anything. You can't tell us what to do with our feelings towards these guys, romantic or not. We were sent here, for a reason, not by some freak accident. So. Back. Off. Roger." She challenged him. He glared at her, I was afraid they would fight, so I got in between them._

"_Look, Jane, stop making him mad. Roger stop being rude to us about our feeling towards these guys."_

_Roger huffed and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Jane scowled and sat back down, I sighed and joined her. She grabbed a stick and started to draw us and the rest of the guys. Wesley and Charlie showed up. _

"Found it!" Jane exclaimed. I looked at her and I realized that I had followed her into the kitchen part of the building. She held up a tea pot, which was full of tea. She looked around and for some reason there was an ink bottle in a drawer with some unused paper.

"Odd place for an ink bottle." I commented, she shrugged and started pouring the ink into the tea.

"Janet, are you sure, about this?" I asked her.

"No." She replied smiling a crazy smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. She finished and returned the pot back on the stove.

"Alright let's leave." She said. We walked out of the kitchen and outside where Wesley and Charlie were talking. They turned to us.

"Sorry girls, but we have to go to some officers meeting." Charlie said. We nodded and they left. We looked at each other, now what do we do?

We sat under a building window just staring at life. Then we heard talking, we had a confused look and realized that the talking was coming from the open window. We peered inside and saw that all the officers were sitting down. Then our eyes widen as the officers were giving cups and poured tea, out of the tea pot we put ink into.

"Oh, shizzums." Janet whispered. I nodded my agreement; we backed away from the window and ran from the spot.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Hide! Or, I know! We can run to Mexico!" she said.

Smack!

"No Jane, no." I said giving her a small glare.

"How about hiding on the mess hall roof?" she said rubbing the back of her head.

I nodded, sure, why not? 5 minutes later and we were chilling on the roof.

"Hey look, that cloud looks like a fish!" Janet said as she pointed towards it. I looked,

"It does look like a fish." I said as I lay down beside her, and we watched the clouds float by.

"You know, I would say, it's like we're back home." I commented.

"Mhmmm." She hummed looking at the sky her hands clasped together, resting on her stomach. I folded mine behind my head, thinking, thinking about home. When will we go home? Was time moving forward like it is here? Will we be able to go home, after spending a long time here?

"I wonder what's happening in the meeting." Janet asked, her arm now over her eyes, don't see why the clouds were blocking the sun.

"Don't know, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough though." I answered.

Another 5 minutes and we had our answer.

"Torres and Jean! Where are you?" Shouted Robert.

We peeked down and saw all the officers looking for us, well except Wesley and Charlie; they were walking around pretending to find us.

"Girls where are you?" Wesley called out. I was tempted to tell him where we were, but Jane put her hand over my mouth, and shushed me.

"Ladies if you don't come out now, when we find you, you will be punished." Rob threatened, what can he possibly do? Though our luck ran out, Mulcahy spotted us.

"Ohhh, punished." I whispered, fake shivered, and laughed quietly. Janet looked scandalized.

"Sir, they're on the roof." He pointed, at us. Rob thanked him and walked forward and looked up at us.

"Girls, come down now." He ordered. We looked at each other and then back at him, of course Jane had to say something,

"No hablo Inglés!" She shouted at him. I tried not to laugh at the look of confusion that came across not only Robs, but all the other officers faces.

"You'll never catch us alive!" I yelled, and held back more laughter.

"Ladies, come down now, that is an order." He demanded, not amused.

"Okay, but the problem is, we don't know how." I shouted. Mulcahy looked at us.

"Then how did you get up there?" he asked.

"Well," Began Jane, "We found crates that we could climb onto here, but someone moved them and we couldn't get down, so we've been stuck here for a while."

Forbes gave an amused look and smiled. His teeth were blue; we burst out laughing, confusing all of them.

"Oh, oh my gosh! Haha, Forbes, wha-what happened, haha, to your teeth?" I laughed. He licked his lips and smiled at us.

"Apparently, someone, put ink in our tea." He shouted. We nodded trying to calm down. Wesley and Charlie came forward.

"So you girls can't come down?" Charlie asked.

"Nope!" We answered. They sighed but smiled. How kind these guys were, much better than the boys back home. Wesley came forward and opened his arms as though he was going to catch something,

"Jump!" He shouted, smiling. Everyone gave a shock look, beside Charlie.

"Are you crazy?" Janet asked in a curious tone.

"Perhaps." He answered, but looked at me, which made me blush. Janet's face widen to an excited smile, "Heck yea!" She cheered, and pushed me off the roof. I screamed and closed my eyes. I am going to kill her. I stopped screaming when I felt myself stop falling and land in someone's arms. I cracked my eyes open and saw that Wesley had me in his arms. Those realizations made me blush, him as well.

Jane looked down and gave me a sheepish smile. Charlie steeped forward arms ready. Jane nodded, she was nervous, but closed her eyes and jumped. Charlie caught her.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No," I answered her as soon as we were set down on the ground by the boys, "But you're going to be, for pushing me off the freakin' roof!" I shouted as I ran at her.

"OH my gosh, she's gonna kill me!" Jane shouted as she ran away from my wrath. Before we could get far, Rob stuck his arm out to stop Jane and Mulcahy stopped me by doing the same.

"Quetal?" She asked, if I remembered correct, I think that means what's up?

Rob gave a confused look, but shook his head.

"You girls have explaining to do." He said.

We looked at each other. Things were not going so well.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Both: *munching on cookies and sipping milk*

Raven: *munch* Hoped you liked the chapter *chew, munch*

Otose: *Gulp* The Spanish sentence, well most should guess, mean I don't speak English, *Munch* Raven got the other one right. *Gulp*

Both: *Swallow* Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Otose: All right! My POV!

Raven: Yup, and to answer Spanish question, yes the prank was to get back at Mulcahy.

Otose: Well time to get "Punish"

Raven: Right, "Punish"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Janet's POV

"Natalie, there's no more room for the pot on the counter." I whined.

"Well, set it on the ground! I'm trying to dry as fast as I can!" She replied.

"Then it will get dirty again!"

"Then help me dry!"

"Fine,"

What were we doing may you ask? We were washing and drying dishes. This was our punishment, not only to clean the tea cups and pot, but to clean the rest of the dirty dishes, thanks to our friend Mulcahy who suggested we clean the rest of it, while we were at.

I, for one, do not like cleaning the dishes; I could tell that Natalie was sharing my thoughts.

"Hand me the pot please," I asked, as she handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

"Welcome."

We heard the door open and saw the boys come in, with Forbes behind them.

"Hello girls, how goes the dishes?" Forbes asked, smiling. Jerk, but I noticed something that made me smirk.

"Your teeth are still blue, trying to match your uniform?" I asked. Natalie snickered, while Wesley and Charlie bit their lips.

"Touché." Forbes said, still smiling.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Natalie asked.

"We thought, we could help you girls out." Wesley said with a smile, though it was more directed to Natalie, ha the boy was taking my blessing to heart. Great guy, he's perfect for Nat.

"Thanks." I said handing a cloth to Charlie and Forbes.

We all got to work. Me and Natalie washed, Wesley and Charlie dried, and Forbes put away the dishes. Within 20 minutes we were done.

"You guys are great!" I said stretching, while we walked out of the mess hall.

"Oh, we know we are." Forbes joked.

We walked around and came across, Mulcahy drilling the men. I feel a song coming up.

"Natalie?"

"Yes Jane?"

"How about a little training song for the men?" I asked, the guys confused as to what we would sing.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"You bet!"

"Let's do it."

I started it off:

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Reb!  
Did they send me white soldiers  
When I asked for blacks?  
You're the saddest bunch  
He's ever met [As I pointed to Mulcahy, the men now listening]  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, He'll make a man  
out of you

The men started to stare at us, but Mulcahy yelled at them to keep running.

Natalie:  
Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow He'll make a man  
out of you

**J**:I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
**N**:Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
**J**:Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
**J**:This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
**N**:Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
**Both**: Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

At this point he had the men yell out numbers.

**Both:**  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon  
**Janet**:  
Time is racing toward us  
till the Rebs arrive  
Heed his every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could he make a man  
out of you?

We didn't mean too, but our eyes wondered to Thomas at the last part  
**Natalie:**  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon  
**Both**:  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon!

We finished singing, and had Wesley, Charlie and Forbes smiling and clapping. Mulcahy turned towards us, with that ever present glare on his face, he said nothing, but nodded and returned to yelling at the men, and we ignored his language, but the next thing he said bothered me.

"You ugly Mexican, African whores!"

I cringed and glared at his back.

"Jane, it is illegal to kill someone." Natalie reminded me. I ignored her and shouted at the evil Irish man.

"Hey! I am not black! I am Mexican and brown!" I shouted at him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me, I shrunk back at his glare, but surprisingly he said this:

"My apologies miss." And went back to drilling the men, Natalie gave a shocked look, as did I and shrugged. Forbes laughed and had us follow him. We followed him over to Rob who was near a barrel filled with fire.

"Forbes, Sterling, Morse, girls." he nodded at us, while trying to warm up his hands by rubbing them. I looked at mine, mine were always cold, rarely were they ever warm. We put our hands around the fire, and saw the men run by us. Forbes smiled as Mulcahy yelled at some guy for putting his hands in his pocket. Poor guy, then he went to go pick on Thomas, I tried not laugh at Mulcahy calling him the prince of Africa.

"You know," Forbes started, grabbing out attention, "The Irish are not noted for their fondness of the coloreds."

I gave an understanding look then pointed at Natalie,

"She's part Irish, and is best friends with me." I stated.

"You're Irish?" Wesley asked her. Natalie smiled but kicked my shin when they weren't looking.

Rob faced Forbes, "Anything about the rifles?" Forbes shook his head.

"What about the uniforms?" Robert asked.

"Still no word." Forbes said.

Rob nodded at the information, disappointed at the news, "See to it then." He said as he saluted Forbes and walked away.

I looked at them, "Aren't you guys going to try and make him feel better?" I asked. They looked at me and shook their heads, I sighed while, me and Natalie walked away.

"Jane, if you're worried about Rob, go find him, and talk with him."

Natalie said as she looked around the camp. I sighed,

"Do you think so?" I asked rubbing my forearms, trying to get warm, "Seesh and I thought California was cold." I said, seeing my breath come out as fog. Natalie laughed and playfully pushed me to the side.

"Go find him!" She ordered at me while laughing.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her and walked off.

"This camp is a maze." I said to no one as I kept walking around. I was turning when I looked over, to see Natalie and Wesley walking together, I smiled, 'They make a cute couple.' And then I walked into something, landing on the ground.

"Ow, why is this happening?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Torres, are you alright?"

I looked up at the sound of the voice; it was Robert, just the guy I was looking for.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered him. He offered his hand and helped me up. He was wearing gloves, and it was cold, it bothered me a bit, seeing as my hands were already cold.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I rubbed my hands together, I can at least try to warm up my hands, he noticed, but said nothing.

"You're welcome." He said, and noticed Natalie and Wesley, I turned, as we both watched them talk and walk, then disappear from our sights by walking behind a building. Rob sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I looked at him. He shook his head, I rolled my eyes.

"Geez," I said turning away from him. I could feel the smirk forming on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Oh nothing, just that me and my friend are from the future and are stuck in the 1860's, I have two drawings that came to life. One of them likes to give me hell, I happen to have a crush on you and your being difficult. Instead I said this:

"Nope, just peachy."

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

I faced him, curious as to what he might ask.

"Go ahead." I said as I faced him.

"Why did you pour ink into our tea?"

I sighed inwardly, get it together, it's not like it's a Disney movie and I'm the princess and he's the prince, though it could work for Natalie and Wesley.

"Err, to get back at Mulcahy?" I said. He sighed and gave an amused look.

"Well, it worked." He said. I smiled,

"I guess it did, got you guys as well though, sorry."

"It's quite alright,"

"But, how did you know it was us?"

"One of the officers saw you girls go into the mess hall, then saw you come back out a minute or so afterwards." He answered. I gave an 'ahh' look and then a sheepish one.

"So," I said, not knowing what to say. Robert started to look uncomfortable, he's so, so shy! While others are loud and brash, *cough* Forbes *cough*.

"I assume you and Jean are done then with your punishment." He stated as he looked off where she and Wesley had once been.

"You are correct in those assumptions." I smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it close, that's when I noticed something

I tried to not laugh, I really did, and I ended up giggling. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Find something amusing Torres?" He asked.

"Yes," I said stopping my giggles, "Your teeth are still blue."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes, yes they are courtesy of you."

I laughed, "Your welcome!"

He looked around, then at the sky.

"I do believe it's time for lunch." He said as he started to make his way towards the mess hall. I sighed; well at least I talked with him right?

"Torres?" He called; he had stop walking and faced me.

"Yes?"

He bit his lip and then smiled, "Would you accompany me to the mess hall?"

I smiled and nodded, he may be a colonel and act like a high and mighty person, but he was still Robert. Huh, Rob, just what exactly do you think you're doing messing with my feelings like this?

I ran to him and slowed my pace down to a walk, and we walked towards the mess hall.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: It's long because of the song.

Raven: I figured, anyway we forgot to mention this, we don't own Glory, well Otose happens to have the movie Glory.

Otose: Got it for my birthday! ^_^ We also don't own any of the Disney songs or other songs that will be mention or used.

Both: Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Otose: I love candy.

Raven: Otose that was very random.

Otose: So? I'm a random person and you of all people should know that.

Raven: Right, silly me, anyway to the story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wesley's POV.

I was having a grand time, walking and talking with Natalie; I took look around and saw people heading toward the mess hall. 'Must be lunch time' I thought as I told Natalie.

We made our way over, and I spotted something that made me smile.

"Natalie, look over there." I told her as I pointed.

"What?" She asked looking at where I pointed. We both smiled, we had spotted Robert and Janet, and they were both walking together towards the mess hall.

"Their cute together." Natalie said as we followed in after them, I hummed my agreement. It's not my business on who Robert fancies, but Janet is my friend, so I guess I should look out for her like she does with Natalie and the way she does with Janet.

We walked in and Jane appeared right next to us.

"Something wrong Janet?" Natalie asked her. Now usually, both girls had a shine in their eyes, which I've come to recognize as something that happens when their happy or get a 'creative idea'. Janet's eyes seemed to be lacking that at the moment. Natalie still had hers, but it seemed to be dimming

"Fine, just remembered something." She replied.

"Did something happen?" Natalie asked, Janet shook her head no.

"No, nothing, though I need to talk with you about something." Janet said and both girls left to get their food. Now I don't want to complain, I mean after all I did get to spend a good amount of time with Natalie myself, but I couldn't help feeling left out when both girls left.

I sighed and went to grab my food and seated myself next to Charlie.

"Something wrong Wesley?" He asked me, I shook my head no and began to eat. The girls came a bit later and joined us. We were all quite, both me and Natalie eating, Charlie looking between all of us and Janet picking at her food disinterested.

"Hello everyone." Greeted Forbes, he got replies of halfhearted hello's. He looked at us, confused at why we were acting this way.

"What's wrong? You're all usually happy." He asked. I turned to Jane, something must have happened between her and Rob, to make her this way, which affected Natalie, which affected me and Charlie.

Both of the girls looked at each other and just got up and left. We watched them leave.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Charlie, I shrugged, just then Robert greeted us.

"Hello gentlemen." He said giving us a nod.

"Robert sir?" I asked him, he faced me eyebrow raised, and possibly wondering what I want.

"Um, I, well, oh never mind sir." I said not sure how to ask my question.

"Very well then." He said and went to go eat his lunch. Charlie and I finished and went to go find the girls, I noticed that Robert also finished and has left.

"Let's go find the girls Charlie." I told him and we walked out the mess hall into the cold air.

"Where could they have gone? Their usually sitting on the steps of the mess hall." Charlie stated as we looked around. We searched for about 15 minutes till we found them, along with Robert and Forbes near the stables.

The girls noticed us, and I happen to notice that both girls had that gleam back in their eyes.

"Wesley!" Natalie called out, Janet jumping on her shoulder and waving her right arm.

"Charlie!" Janet called out. I could tell that Rob and Forbes we're confused on the sudden act, but turned to face us.

"Caption Morse, Sterling. Don't you two have work to do?" Rob asked us.

"Not at the moment, but what going on here?" I asked.

"I was about to give the girls another assignment to do." He answered as he faced them, "Can you girls sweep and clean the stables?" he asked them.

Both girls looked at each other, then at Rob.

"Sure!" Janet said, Natalie nodding beside her.

"Great and you gentlemen should get back to your post. Sterling follow me I need help filing some paper, which need to be sorted or read."

I nodded and followed him to his private quarters; I glanced back at the girls and saw that they had worried looks. Now why would they be worried? Janet said she grew up on a ranch, surly she would know how to clean a stable.

I sighed, filing and sorting papers was a tedious task, no wonder Robert wanted someone doing this with him. I sneaked a glance at him; he looked tired and frustrated, oh Robert, why are you pushing yourself like this? I sighed once more, the man was great I respect him, but if he pushes himself to much he might make himself sick. It had been about 15 minutes and we seemed to be nowhere close to finishing all this paper work.

"Rob, sir?" I called out grabbing his attention.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from the paper he was currently working on.

"Perhaps we should check on the girls? To see how their doing?" I suggested.

"Might as well." Robert replied getting up, I smiled knowingly; he was just using it as an excuse to not work on the paper work.

We walked out and made our way to the stables. I glanced around, everything seemed fin, Mulcahy was drilling the men, Forbes was, well being Forbes and I couldn't see Charlie anywhere. Before we made it to the stables, we heard a scream, which made both Robert and I run to the stables.

We stopped short when the stables doors opened and the horses came running out. We saw the girls peek their heads out, they didn't seem to notice us, but we could clearly hear them.

"Think any one's going to notice?" Janet asked Natalie.

"What do you think Jane?" She snapped. She shrugged and both watched the horses get further away. Both looked at each, nodded and went inside the stable, they came out with rope and with a determined look on both of their faces, they ran after the horses.

"Horsies! Come back!" Shouted both girls, trying to get them back and trying to rope the horses.

I was about to run after them, but Robert grabbed my shoulder keeping me from going anywhere,

"Sir?" I asked, wondering why he was keeping me from helping the girls.

"We're going to need help to get the horses and rope, go get Forbes, Morse and Mulcahy."

I smiled, "Yes sir." And ran to get them, they came and grabbed the rope and we ran after the girls.

"What could of possibly happen that made the horses get out of their stables and flee?" Asked Forbes as we ran.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Asked Charlie.

I nodded, "Follow the hoof prints." I declared as we followed them, we ran until we came into a clearing and found the horses grazing and the girls watching them, apparently they didn't know we were here, and for some reason we kept quite as we listened to the girls talk.

"How are we going to get them back?" Asked Jane.

"I don't know, tie them all together and drag them back?" Suggested Natalie.

"Maybe, hey, why are we doing this again?" Janet asked as she stretched her arms.

"Because Robert told us to."

"Right, Rob, had to give us this job didn't he?"

I saw Rob raise an eyebrow; this seemed to be getting interesting

"Jane he's in charge, of course he's going to give us jobs to do."

"I don't care!"

"Even, if you find him cute?" We could just hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Even, if he's cute." Was Jane's reply, a horse had moved closer to them and they started to pet the creature. We looked over at Robert, smiling, minus Mulcahy.

"What about Wesley? Do you find him cute?" Janet asked.

Natalie nodded, "Yes, he's very cute." I could feel my face get hot and could feel the eyes that were staring at me.

"Well, I have to admit, Wesley is cute, but I see him more as a brother or brother in law." Janet laughed.

"Janet! What about you huh? Mrs. Shaw!" Natalie shouted. We saw Jane cringe at that, Robert eyes widening.

"I am not Mrs. Shaw! Mrs. Sterling!" She screamed back. Both girls faced each other, both glaring, then like if it never happened they laughed.

"Yea right, like I would become 'Mrs. Shaw'," Jane joked. She clasped her hands together, "Yup! One day we'll get married and live together forever!" She exclaimed, making them both laugh.

"Right!" Natalie choked out, "Just like I'm going to become 'Mrs. Sterling". We could be each other's bridesmaid!"

"Oh, yes definitely."

While the girls talked, we had hid behind a bush; apparently we were curious about the girls' conversation, especially the topic they were talking about. I looked to my right, Robs face was red and I knew mine was too. The other's smirking and smiling at the conversation.

"Hey! Maybe years from now! Our kids could be best of friends like we are!" Janet laughed, clutching her sides.

"Oh, yes, best of friends!" Natalie replied, smacking Jane playfully in the arm.

"Yup! Ha, like it would ever happen." Janet said falling to the ground laughing. I sighed and starting to get up,

"Oh, yes me and Wesley living happily ever after!" Natalie said, clasping her hands.

"Well, of course we'll live happily ever after Natalie; there isn't anyone else I would dream of marrying other than you." I said stepping into the clearing and surprising both girls. Their eyes widen and starred at me, Natalie looked horrified, most likely that I was listening to their conversation. I surprised myself as well, where had that boldness come from?

Janet snapped out of it and tackled me to the ground; it was sudden that I found myself on my back with an angry Mexican on me.

"Jane!" Natalie shouted running over.

"How much did you hear? Tell me!" Janet yelled shaking me. Natalie grabbed her and pulled her off me. We heard coughing and we looked over, the other's showing themselves.

"Ladies," Robert said, coughing into his fisted hand.

"To answer your question, we heard everything." Forbes said, smirking at both at the girls. Both looked horrified and looked at each other. This was going to be an awkward ride back to camp.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: If this ever happened to us for real, I'd kill myself.

Otose: *sweat drop anime style* I'd think I would join you on that, or at least hide under the rock I live in. Wanna come play pool?

Raven: Ah yes, your home under a rock.

Otose: With a pool table! ^_^

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Raven: Ugh time to face the music Otose.

Otose: This gonna be awkward and fun at the same time!

Raven: You bet! Let's go!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Natalie's POV

The ride back was awkward, I kept thinking about what Wesley had said, wasn't that considered 'bold' for guys in this time? I didn't mind, at least it told me something, he does like me.

We were walking back to camp, we each had grab 2 horses tied them together and was walking back. I looked around and faced Jane, I felt a bit worse for her, and Robert was the colonel for crying out loud! And for him find out how she felt! Gosh I wish I could fix it for her. I waited for her, and started to talk.

"You ok?" I asked looking at her; she had her head down and was dragging her feet.

"No, my life sucks." She answered in a dead pan voice.

"Um, wanna scream how you feel in Spanish?" I suggested. She looked up and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied as she took a deep breath and shouted,

"Maldita sea! Esto es una mierda! Él sabe lo que siento por él! y es vergonzoso" She shouted in Spanish, which resulted in the men to stare back at her, confused, she was panting in anger trying to control her rage. I waved them off, telling them she was fine.

"Want to translate?" I asked, wondering what she had screamed. She looked at me, and nodded, and in a low voice, this is what she screamed,

"Damn it! This sucks! He knows how I feel about him! And it's embarrassing" She said looking at me.

"Sounds like you, anyway, sorry."

She looked at me confused, "About what?"

"About, the whole conversation."

"It's fine; anyway, you found how Wesley feels about you." She said smiling, I smiled, yes, yes I did. We came upon the camp and lead the horses into the stables; the men took our horses and started to lock them up.

Janet grabbed my arm, "Run," She said as she dragged me away.

"Where are we going to run too?" I asked her.

"The roof." She replied, I sighed, not again, though being on the roof was fun. We climbed up and settled ourselves down. I almost slipped off, but Jane quickly grabbed me, some of the roof shingles were loose. I never noticed but Jane had her satchel on her.

"What's in your bag?" I asked her, poking it.

"My iPod and some candy." She replied digging through it, and pulling out said candy. She tossed me some and we ate while we listened to her music, current song: A whole new world from Disney's Aladdin. We sang it, Jane singing Aladdin parts me Jasmine, it was fun. We kept our voices low, so we wouldn't be caught.

Then we heard Forbes and Charlie calling out to us, though the way Forbes was calling us pissed us off.

"Mrs. Sterling and Shaw! Where are you?" He called out; we peeked over and glared at him. Jane switched the song to: The time is running out by Muse.

"I has an idea," Jane said, grabbing a loose shingle, and before I could stop her, she threw it at Forbes and ducked, I ducked down too, not wanting to be blamed for it. We watched as it misses Forbes by and inch and flew past his head.

His eyes widen as it flew past his face, Charlie stood there shocked by the sudden attack.

"Jane!" I hissed at her, she just giving an evil smile at Forbes. We watched as Forbes went to pick it up, Charlie coming over to him. They studied it and then looked at the roof, we lay down, so we couldn't be seen. Janet had turn off her IPod and put it away, we waited.

Ten minutes had pass, still no sound as to what was happening.

"Think their gone?" Jane asked, I only shrugged, and suddenly Jane shrieked as she was pulled down.

"Jane!" I called before I shrieked as I was pulled down. Soon we found ourselves in arms. I looked; we went from being on top of the roof to me being in Charlie's arms, and Jane being in Forbes.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Jane said I looked around; I noticed that Robert and Wesley we're here as well.

"Charlie, you are my friend, but can you please put Mrs. Sterling down." He asked as he winked at me, I blushed, so he was taking this to heart, how sweet and cute of him.

Forbes, Charlie and Jane smiled at the request as Charlie set me down. We looked at Forbes who was still holding Janet. She looked a bit out of it.

"Yes?" Forbes asked.

"You're still holding Janet." I pointed out, as she looked around and held her head. We all noticed.

"Janet! Are you ok?" I asked as I rushed over to her and Forbes.

"No, I think my head got banged when we got pulled down." She replied, I can feel the pain in her voice.

"I could have felt the same pain, if that roof shingle hit me." Forbes commented.

"What roof shingle?" Robert asked, curious.

"Forget about that Janet's hurt!" I cried, distracting them, possibly getting Jane out of trouble. They nodded as we rushed to the infirmary, Forbes trying not to shake Jane too much.

We got into the building and Forbes laid Jane down in one of the cots. I noticed a stain on his sleeve.

"Forbes what's on your sleeve?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't what I think it was.

"That would be my blood." Came Jane's reply, raising her hand and then flopping it back down.

"Jane why didn't you tell us you were bleeding!" I yelled at her, as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know! Know stop yelling and help me!" She shouted. I sighed, I was about to grab the bandages but Charlie stopped me.

"I'll do it." He said as he grabbed what was needed and went to Janet's side.

"Alright Janet, I need you to sit up for me please." He asked, Jane grunted but pulled herself up from the cot. Charlie got to work; he asked if I could hold Janet's hair out of the way, while he cleaned out the wound on Jane's head. We heard her hiss when he put pressure to the spot.

"Sorry." Charlie said, as he tried not putting too much pressure on the cloth that he was using. After he grabbed the bandages and started to wrap about 5 layers around Jane's head before he tied it.

"There, all better." He said as he stepped back and we all watched Jane who got up and looked in the little mirror in the room.

"Thanks Charlie." She said, and before we knew it, she ran out of the infirmary. We all had shock looks and I ran after her, the guys following.

"Jane! Why are you running!" I called after her, starting to catch up.

"Roger!" was all she said before turning a corner. I gasped and ran faster after her, I turned a corner and ended getting my leg kicked hard, and damn I knew Janet was a soccer player but I didn't think she kicked that hard!

"Oh, my gosh Natalie! I am so, so, so sorry!" She cried as she helped me up.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." I threatened; she nodded and dragged me away. She hide us behind a crate as we watched the guys run pass us.

"So, what does Roger want?" I asked.

"Nothing just used it as an excuse to get out of there." She said, looking where the guys had once been. I sighed and was going to lecture her, but I noticed the sad expression.

"Oh Jane, your still embarrassed?"

"*Sigh* yes," she said sitting down, and putting a hand to her forehead. She gave a look of surprise and tried looking at forehead, making me laugh at the face she gave.

"I look like an anime character that got their ass kicked," she said as she poked at the bandages. I laughed, she really did.

"Yup, got your ass kicked by a roof shingle." I said.

We shared a laugh and we got off the ground and walked away. We walked around for a bit, but Jane pulled me to side to hide behind a crate, why are there so many crates?

"What?" I asked, she shushed me and we watched as Rob and Forbes walked by. I sighed, oh Jane, I pulled her out and dragged her over to them.

"What are you doing? Let go! Nooo! The power of Christ compels you!" She ranted as I dragged her over to Robert; her ranting grabbed the attention of the two men.

"Torres, Jean. Where did you run off too?" Rob asked.

"Candy mountain." Jane muttered under her breath.

"What?" Forbes asked.

"Um, we forgot something at our bunks." I said, hoping that they wouldn't ask what.

"For what?" Robert asked. Life hates us at the moment. Jane gave a strange look, and rummaged in her satchel, which had gotten bigger to my realization, and pulled out Roger and Isabel.

"For these, our precious family heir looms." Jane said as she showed them Roger and Isa and put them away. I stared at her satchel, when did they get out of her head?

"Those are quite the interesting dolls." Forbes commentated; I could tell he was trying not to smirk, me briefly remembering the shy school girl remark.

"I don't see why I got stuck with them," Janet started grabbing our attention, especially mine, she looked at us.

"What? I'm just saying, beside these dolls are meant to be given from mother to child, if more than one girl to the oldest." She explained, what a liar, though I guess she wanted an excuse as to why we had them, not just because they tagged along, interesting excuse though.

The guys nodded, not sure if they understood, but oh well. Jane walked away, probably to put them in the bunks and talk with them.

"So," I started as I looked at the two guys. Forbes smirked,

"So, how's it like being 'Mrs. Sterling?'" He asked, I glared at him.

"Major Forbes," Robert scolded him. I sighed, men. Forget this I'm going after Jane.

"Jean, dinner is starting; you should head to the mess hall, not the bunks." Robert told me, I nodded and followed them to the mess hall. We walked in and Jane was waiting for me at the door, she nodded and we went to get in line.

"So what did, Roger and Isabel want?" I asked.

"The usual rant from Roger and Isabel finally smacked him, thank goodness, and told me that we should be careful but to enjoy ourselves."

"Ah, Isabel, such a nice drawing you drew." I said, thinking nicely of the said drawing. She hummed as we were given our food. We head over to the table, where Wesley and the other's where at.

"Um, I'm not in the mood to eat with them, especially if Forbes gonna be calling us Mrs. Sterling and Shaw." Jane said I nodded; we could use a break from it all. We head outside to eat, like we did our first day. I looked up at the sky, nighttime already? At least the stars look nice.

"Wow, the sky seems so much brighter." Jane commented as we sat down and looked up.

"Yup, no pollution or gas or anything to ruin it." I said, we kept observing the stars. We ate as we watched the sky; soon we finished and dropped off our trays.

"Wanna climb a tree and look at the stars? We can be like squirrels!" Janet cheered.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun." I answered as we picked a tree to climb. It wasn't too tall and we were able to climb it easily. We helped each other up and picked a branch to watch the sky.

"Much better view." Janet said as she looked at the stars. I hummed my agreement,

"Hey look! The little dipper!" I shouted, as I pointed it out, Jane gasped and looked where I pointed.

"Yup, much better than back home." She said.

"Home," I repeated, "Wonder if there looking for us."

"What if they think we're dead?" she asked, gruesome thought, but it could be possible.

"Don't know; think we'll ever get back home?"

"Not sure, do we even want to go home?"

We stared down as we watched some of the men leave the mess hall and headed to their tents to sleep. Good question, do we want to go home?

I sighed, we both shrugged and just kept watching the sky, a while latter we saw a shooting star, then another, and another.

"It's a shooting star shower!" Jane cried. I smiled, this was amazing. We felt the tree shake, we looked down, it was Wesley and Charlie!

"Found you girls, I was going to say to get to bed seeing its past curfew, but I think watching this matter's more." Charlie said, we nodded as we climbed down. We ran to an open clearing in the camp and watched the shower.

Me next to Wesley, Jane next to Charlie. I sighed, this what I enjoyed the most, I leaned against Wesley, who put his arm around me. I smiled, watching the stars with my friends and leaning against Wesley was I could remember before falling asleep

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: Done!

Otose: Aww what a cute ending! And I would have avoided Robert just to let everyone know.

Raven: Not with me around!

Otose: I know.

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Otose: Woot Raven and I now share the same lunch together!

Raven: Yes, in which you told me you were going to bug me, a lot.

Otose: You bet I am! ^_^

Raven: Well, let's get to the chapter!

Both: *Throws confetti and disappears*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Janet's POV

I was sitting next to Charlie as we watched the stars; I looked over to Natalie and Wesley, how cute! She was leaning against him and he had his arm around her.

"They do seem perfect for each other." Charlie commented.

"Yea, they really are." I said. We kept watching, who knows how long we were there, but apparently long enough for Nat to fall asleep.

"I'll carry her back." Wesley said as he picked her up. I nodded, why should I do it when I have two strong guys with me? We walked over to the bunks.

"We should be quite, Robert still might be awake." Charlie warned, as I carefully opened the door, we were able to get in and get to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me.

"Go away." I said as I turned away from them.

"Janet, you need to get up, we have to go eat." Natalie said as she kept shaking me.

"No, leave me be or I'll bite you" I said, but apparently Nat wasn't going to stand for my immaturity at the moment. She swiped my blanket from me and pushed me off the bed. I thought I heard her say 'pay back'

"Ow! Natalie that hurt!" I yelled as I sat up rubbing my forehead, I then realized something; I still had the bandages on. I sat up and took it off.

"Hey, does it look better?" I asked her, she looked and said I was fine. She dragged me to the mess hall and we got out food.

"Should we eat with them again? Or should we go outside?" I asked Natalie, she thought about it,

"Eat with them." Natalie answered, and we made our way towards them. On the way I tripped dropping my food.

"Janet are you ok?" Natalie asked as she helped me up, the men in the room laughing at me, I glared at my shirt, it had food on it.

"Peachy," I replied, trying to wipe the so called, 'food' of my shirt. The laughing was annoying, but there was one laugh that pissed me off, the laugh of the person who tripped me. I glared at him.

"Why did you trip me?" I asked him, he snickered at me.

"Gonna do something about girl?" He asked I recognized him as the soldier who stared at me before, the mean looking guy.

"Trip, leave her alone." Said, Thomas I think his name was.

"Gonna do something about snowflake?" He asked Thomas. Thomas back down, unable to do anything, but Natalie and I can!

"Hey, apologize to Jane right now." Natalie demanded, the mess hall becoming quite and watching us.

"Make me." He challenged, jerk, tripped me and got food on me. Let's play fire with fire.

"Fine, act that way," I said picking up my gray mush, 'Always wanted to do this' I thought, "What comes around goes around." I said as I threw the gray slop at him.

It got quite as everyone stared, Trip wiped the mush of his face, glaring at me, he picked up his food and threw it at me, I ducked, but it hit Natalie.

"Oh no you didn't!" Natalie yelled at him. He just glared and decided to throw more food. I smiled and grabbed more mush,

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled as I threw it at Trip. Trip signaled for his friends to join and a food fight was born.

We ducked as food was being thrown between the men, the officers trying to get them to stop. Wesley and Charlie among them,

"Got to loosen them up." I told Natalie as I sent a piece of bread flying towards them, bull's eye.

"Janet!" Natalie hissed, we watched the boys, boys being boys joined in. the rest of the officers trying to find cover, and one of them did leave the mess hall though.

"Damn, this is so awesome." I said as we hid under a table, Natalie glared at me.

"Jane, why, why did you start this?" She asked. I gave a blank look,

"Cus I always wanted to start a food fight and because I was mad at Trip." I answered her, she sighed but smiled,

"Me too." We laughed and watched the fight go on. I could see that Thomas had hid under a table too, probably didn't want to get his suit dirty, what a neat freak. We took a breath and re-joined the fight.

"Viva Mexico!" I screamed as I threw random food at the men. Natalie laughed at my battle cry but joined the fight. Things we're going fine for a food fight, but good things must come to an end.

"What is going on here!" Someone shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the entrance of the door, it was Robert, the soldier that left right next to him, I noticed that he seemed to be a year or two older than us. Forbes got out from behind an overturned table and made his way over to him.

"Apparently we had a 'food fight' sir." Forbes said as he wiped some of it off his shoulder. Robert gave a glare.

"Who started this mess?" He asked. Of course everyone moved away from the center revealing me and Natalie.

"We're screwed." I told Natalie in a matter of fact voice.

"Big time." Natalie agreed.

Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"All of you are to leave the mess hall, except for Miss Torres and Jean." He ordered. Everyone left, leaving Robert, Forbes, Natalie and me. As soon as everyone was gone, Robert turned to us.

"What were you girls thinking?" He asked he didn't give us a chance to answer; he started to rant at us.

"If I knew you girls we're going to cause this much trouble, I wouldn't have let you come," Ouch, that really stung, "You two are ladies and should act like it, yet you act like a couple of unruly children, or boys."

I glared at him, and before Natalie could shut me up, I yelled at Robert.

"Then get used to it! We are not like the girls from your home town! Unlike them we can say whatever we want! We can get jobs that women here can't have! We're allowed to say what's on our mind and dress anyway we want, that's right, us girls are allowed to wear trousers'!" I shouted. Natalie faced palm, what I've said wasn't a good idea, but I was mad and had to speak my mind.

He looked surprised, not only that I yelled at him, but from the information I had told him. It seems that both he and Forbes just couldn't believe what we had told them.

"You two are to clean the mess hall, it doesn't matter how long it takes, and I want this place clean." Robert said and with that he showed us where the broom, buckets, cloth and such where, and left us to our work. We sighed, we messed up, I had messed up. We heard the door open, we turned to it.

"Roger, Isabel?" We both said as they ran in, with our pack-bags.

"We heard everything, so we ran to get your stuff, so you can play music while you work." Isabel said. Roger pulled out our iPods and speaker. Explaining how they had been on the roof listening and being able to hide under objects, ha they were like little ninja's.

"Thanks," We chimed as we set them up.

"Let's get cleaning!" We cheered and started to work.

An hour later and we were doing great it was almost clean. Then a good song came on, or at least to me.

_Who let the dogs out_

Natalie looked at me, "Seriously Jane?"

I smiled, "You bet! Let's dance!" She laughed and we had a mini dance party Roger and Isabel doing the robot._  
__(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

We were on the tables dancing, shifting from side to side, jumping up and down, fist pumping.

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

Me and Natalie had hooked arms and were spinning/ jumping around in circles.

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

We had jumped off the tables and were sweeping/dancing the food away. Spinning around the mess hall, too much for me but I ended near the kitchen, I noticed a frying pan.

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

Natalie laughed, as I crashed to the wall of that section of the kitchen. I laughed and tried getting up

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

We kept laughing but something made us stop dead in our tracks.

"Girls? What are you doing and where is that strange music coming from?" Wesley asked as he stepped into the mess hall.

"Oh crap." We both said as he stared at Roger and Isabel who had stopped moving, eyes shifting and shaking a bit.

"Wesley, we um, have something to tell you." Natalie started, oh hell no, she was not going to tell him. I looked at the frying pan.

While Natalie was about to tell him who we really were, I snuck up behind him and hit him, hard on the head with the frying pan, making him black out. We stared as he lay on the ground unconscious; we looked at each other and freaked out.

"OH MY GOSH, JANET! WHY DID YOU HIT HIM!" Natalie shouted

"HE SAW ROGER AND ISABEL MOVE!" I screamed, frying pan still in my hands

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!"

"HELP ME HIDE THE BODY!"

*SMACK*

"JANE HE IS NOT DEAD."

"RIGHT, HELP ME BURN THE BODY!"

*SMACK*

"STOP SMACKING ME!" I said as I raised the frying pan at her.

"Girls?"

We turned and saw Charlie standing in the door way, from the way he looked at it, this might have scared him. We looked at each other and nodded. I advanced on Charlie and hit him with the pan. Again we freaked out.

"NOW WHAT!" Natalie screamed. I shrugged; Roger and Isabel had packed our things and snuck back to the bunks. I was about to suggest something but Natalie killed it before I could say it.

"Janet, we are not killing them."

I grumbled, "Would have been easier."

Then an Idea popped into my mind

"I got it, we'll drag them to the infirmary and tell them they slipped on some food and hit their head!" I suggested.

Natalie nodded, "Ok that's believable, but how are we going to carry them? We can't carry them both."

I hummed, good point, together we can carry one of them.

"We're going to need help." I said, we stepped outside to go find Forbes and Mulcahy.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Wow, we are in deep trouble.

Raven: You just had to hit them didn't you?

Otose: You were going to tell him our secrete!

Raven: So? Things would have been easier if he knew!

Otose: Fine, at some point we'll tell him.

Raven: Good.

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Otose: Ha we have a knack for getting into trouble.

Raven: Yes we do. Though sometimes it's fun!

Otose: Yup, like hiding on the roof!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wesley's POV

I groaned as I sat up, I noticed Charlie next to me. 'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around, I saw that I was in the infirmary, Charlie next to me.

"Hey you're awake."

I turned to see Janet enter, bowl and cloth in her hands, Natalie behind her. I smiled and nodded towards them, I stopped in pain as my head throbbed.

"You should lie down; you hit your head pretty hard." Natalie said as she came over by my side. Charlie groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Glad to see you awake as well." Janet said as she moved by Charlie's side.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Both girls looked at each other and then back at us.

"Well, you both came into the mess, and then you both slipped on some of the food hitting your head really hard." Natalie explained. Charlie and I nodded a little, it was believable, and yet why do I have a feeling it's not the truth?

"What are you girls doing here anyway?" I asked. Janet laughed at me, making me feel a bit insecure about my question.

"Wesley, don't you remember? We're also the nurses here you're the one who told Robert we could treat wounds." She reminded me I smiled, of course, the whole reason why they're here.

Both girls told us to lie down while they examined Charlie and me, putting the wet cloth to the spot that was throbbing.

"Looks swelled." Natalie said.

"Do we even have ice?" Janet asked as she put the damp cloth to Charlie's forehead. We heard the door open, Robert and Forbes coming in.

"Ladies," Forbes greeted, as he and Rob stood in front of us. We waved, seeing that it hurt a bit to moved our heads.

"How are you gentlemen feeling?" Robert asked us.

"Better, thanks to the girls." I said, making Natalie blush a bit and Jane to give a small smile. Robert gave them a nod.

"Well, you guys should rest a bit till the swelling goes down." Janet said as she and Natalie stood up. We smiled and watched as the girls left, but Jane stopped in her tracks and whispered something to Natalie, making them both smile. They turned to us.

"Seeing as how, you guys might not be able to join everyone for lunch, I thought, why not make you guys lunch." Janet explained. Charlie and I smiled.

"We would be grateful if you did that." Charlie said, Forbes chuckled and we looked at him.

"What?" Janet asked, a bit defensive.

"Shouldn't you be cooking for Robert?" He asked, making Robert give him a look and Jane to stiffen, and then she moved next to him and punched him the shoulder. Forbes rubbed his arm.

"That's quite the punch you have there." Forbes said as Natalie glared at Jane.

"Yea, I live with two older cousins, then theirs the other ones. We punch and kick each other for fun, so I know how to hit, especially since one of them showed me how to.*" Janet explained all of us surprised, well except for Natalie.

"I'm assuming that cousin was Kim's younger brother?" Natalie asked.

Janet grinned, "You bet it was, ha, he makes a great big brother, though he did chase me around the house with his swords and knife's."*

We all gave horrified look at this information, is that why Janet's this way? Because of her life style? She noticed our concern.

"Don't worry, he'd never cut me or hurt me with it, just chased me away." She reassured us. We nodded, a bit unsure.

"Well, we're going to go work on your lunch, so bye!" Natalie said as both girls left the building. Charlie and I sat up and faced Robert and Forbes.

"Those girls are quite interesting." Forbes said. We nodded,

"I like the way they act, it's a breath of fresh air from the girls back home." Charlie said, Forbes and I agreed, Robert just stood there not saying anything.

"Well, Robert? What do you think?" I asked him, he sighed and looked at us.

"They are indeed, interesting and a 'breath of fresh air' as Charlie put it, but they still need to act lady like, perhaps we could teach them?" Robert said.

I wonder what the outcome would be if we told them that, Natalie I picture agreeing, Jane might need a little convincing. We talked for a while about possibly teaching the girls how to behave in a more, lady like fashion, I found the whole conversation odd, to be talking about, us men, are going to teach the girls to be the lady's society wanted them to be. After a while Charlie asked something,

"Where did they say they were from?" Charlie asked.

"California." I answered him.

"That's quite the trip they made then, from California to Boston." Robert said.

"Quite, I wonder what it's like." Forbes commented.

"For one thing, it can be quite hot."

We turned to see the girls in doorway smiling, each holding two trays, Janet holding a third.

"Foods ready." Natalie said as she set a tray in front of me, I thanked her and looked at the food, I became confused, what type of food was this?

"It's Mexican food, or as it is called, tamales" Janet answered as she set a tray in front of Charlie, the other two they handed to Robert and Forbes, she and Natalie sitting on the two chairs and sharing the tray.

I looked at it, it was covered in corn husk, I gave an unsure look.

"Um, how do we eat this corn husk?" I asked as I poked it with my fork, the others also unsure about the food. The girls started to laugh, well Janet laughed harder than Natalie, but I became confused, what was so funny? Janet calmed down enough to speak.

"You don't eat the corn husk, unwrap it."

We unwrapped it and found something soft but good smelling.

"Now take your forks and dig in." Natalie said as she and Jane grabbed a tamale from the tray and unwrapped it. I looked at mine then back at the girls, both were already eating it. I took my fork, got a piece and ate it. My eyes widen,

"This, this amazing." I said as I took another bite, such a wonderful taste, it was sweet. The others took a bite after my exclamation, and the girls seem pleased by their reaction.

"Glad you like it, that is sweet tamale." Janet explained, taking a bite of hers, Natalie nodding her head. I smiled; I didn't know the girls could cook this wonderful. We ate, all enjoying the food the girls had prepared. Afterwards the girls picked up the trays and took them to the mess hall.

"Well, that was quite the meal." Forbes commented licking his lips.

"Indeed," Robert said nodding, "But Forbes and I should get going, we do have things to do." And with that they left leaving the four of us alone. The girls turned to us.

"So, what do you guys want to do? You're pretty much stuck here till that swelling goes down." Natalie said, I was about to reply but Janet cut me off.

"You're no good to Rob or Forbes if you're going to be in pain all day." Janet said as she pulled two out two chairs, one for her and one for Natalie, who I noticed was staring at me.

"Something wrong Natalie?" I asked, she shook her head no and leaned over and touched my hair.

"Can, can I braid your hair?" She asked. I gave a confused look; she wanted to braid my hair? Was my hair long enough? I could hear Janet and Charlie chuckling.

I, I suppose you could." I said sitting up and making room for her to sit behind me. She smiled and moved behind and started to braid my hair, it felt rather nice.

"Your hair is so soft." She commented. Janet gave another chuckle, Charlie smiling at the scene, my face growing hot.

"Janet, can you open that window please?" I asked, wanting to cool down my heating face.

"Sure," she said getting up from her chair and opening the small window. Within the next 5 minutes Natalie was done braiding my hair.

"All done!" She exclaimed moving next to Jane. Jane bit her lip, most likely to keep herself from laughing, Charlie doing the same.

"Looks good." Janet said, choking on the words, Natalie rolled her eyes at her and smacked her arm.

"Be nice." Natalie scolded.

"I said it looked nice." Janet said looking at her. I sighed; these girls are indeed a breath of fresh air.

So it stayed that way, the girls stayed with us only leaving to get our dinner and to give back the trays. I was surprised that Robert or Forbes hadn't come in telling the girls to leave, but I suppose that he was busy. We all had a grand time talking with one another, though I was curious about them, so I asked about their friends.

"Our friends?" Janet asked, looking confused at me.

"Well," Natalie began, "There like us in a way, crazy"

"Yea, there great, we're always making jokes, getting everyone to laugh." Janet said smiling at the memory. She chuckled,

"Remember when it was your birthday and we had that bouncy ball fight?*" Janet asked, leaving me to wonder what a 'bouncy ball' was.

"Oh yea! Haha! Wow that was so much fun!" Natalie laughed. Charlie and I chuckled at them.

"Did you girls go to school?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Natalie said, Janet nodding.

"But at the moment, where not, seeing how we're here with you guys." Janet said smiling.

"I assume you're happy because we don't have to do homework?" Natalie asked.

"Yea!" Janet cheered, making us all laugh.

We continued to talk, Natalie sitting next to me and Janet next to Charlie, soon enough we all began to drift to sleep, I wasn't sure how late it was, but we all knew that it dark.

I yawned and looked over, Charlie and Janet asleep, Jane had her head on the bed, and she was using her left and right arm as a pillow. I looked over to Natalie, who was starting to fall asleep on me.

"Tired?" I asked, a bit redundant. She nodded as she laid her head down on the bed, also using her arms as a pillow and closed her eyes. I smiled and looked at my friends.

Each one looked peaceful, Charlie soft breathing; Janet's mumbling about a chicken stealing her candy, and Natalie well, she looked peaceful and calm. I gave a smile looking at her; I then looked out the window. I should be sleeping, not watching my friends sleep.

I settled down and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come to me.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Woot! Another chapter down.

Raven: Yup! This was a nice chapter, I liked it.

Otose: Haha, Yea, the two * it is true! (: Kim's younger brother did chase me with his knifes or his sword!

Raven: Otose, your family is so interesting.

Otose: Yup! I got cousins trying to kill me and teaching me how to fight! It's the best!

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Otose: Hello everyone, what was supposed to be Raven's chapter is now mine, for she is sleeping in the other room. To help me co-host this, is my normal co-host for other stories: Roger!

Roger: Why are you doing this to me? Have you even updated you other story?

Otose: You're more like a manager or nanny. Anyway here the chapter gonna be longer than usual. Way longer. Also the song to be sung is 'I'll be your candle on the water' It's a Disney song, from the movie Pete's Dragon.

! 1 1 1 1 1 1 1! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Janet's POV.

I was having a somewhat pleasant dream, some random chicken stole my bag of candy, and a fox made me the queen of them, oh and the best part! Adam Lambert was in it. He is one sexy man, even if he's gay, though good things sadly must come to an end.

"What is this?" Yelled out a voice, well it was loud enough to make me and Natalie fall. Wesley apparently has fast reflexes and caught her and threw her onto the bed making him fall to the ground instead. I hugged my knees and looked under the cot, seeing Wesley I gave a small wave, he smiled and nodded and sat up.

I groaned as I lay there, Charlie asking if I was alright. We sat up and saw Forbes and Robert in the door way, Robert looked mad.

"Um, good morning?" I questioned, unsure of how me might respond.

"What were you four doing?" Robert asked, I looked up to Natalie, who only shrugged.

"We were sleeping." Natalie said, giving him a confused look. Robert looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. He left angry leaving the five of us confused.

"Breakfast is ready by the way." Forbes said giving us a smile. We nodded and left for the mess hall.

We got in line for our food and joined the boys at the table. It was pleasant I guess everyone seemed to be in a good mood, hell I think I even saw Mulcahy smile! The only person who seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over them was Robert.

I glanced over at him and sighed, what's wrong? Did we somehow upset him? If so then he should tell us. I got up and left my tray Natalie behind me. We walked out the mess hall only to be called out by Robert.

"Ladies, I talked with some of the other officers and thought it would be best if we had you two separated for the day." Robert said looking at us to see if we understood, Forbes, Charlie, Wesley and Mulcahy coming out to see.

We gave a confused look, "You're what?" I asked him not believing him.

"We're separating the two of you for the day." He repeated, making it sound worse than it was. We looked at each other and we became dramatic.

"No! Natalie what are we going to do!" I yelled shaking her by the shoulders. She pushed my hands away and spoke.

"I don't know Jane! I don't know, but we'll find a way!" Natalie said striking a dramatic pose and looking at the sky. I gasped and clasped my hands together.

"That's right! We'll find a way! We'll survive somehow!" I said hugging her.

"Will you stop your complaining?" Mulcahy shouted at us, making us stand straight.

"Yes, sir!" We shouted. He turned to Robert,

"I'll take the boys and drill them with the men." Mulcahy said, and dragged the boys away, who, was giving us pleading looks to save them. We only waved and gave them understanding looks, nodding our heads.

"I call dibs on Charlie's fancy hat." I told Natalie, who only laughed. Forbes coughed and it grabbed our attention.

"Well, now it's time to separate the two of you, I think I'll take Mrs. Sterling with me." Forbes said smiling, Natalie giving a horror stricken look. She gave me one last look before she followed after Forbes.

I looked over my shoulder to Robert who raised an eye brow at me. Dear God, life was out to get me at the moment please make it stop, Amen. I looked back as to where Natalie and Forbes once were. I had three options:

I can run after Natalie.

I can just go with Rob.

I can wait till Rob turns his back and run after Natalie.

While I was debating on what to do, Robert came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder making my cringe in surprise. I looked at him.

"Come on Miss Torres," He said, walking towards the bunks. I sighed and followed after him, option number two, you won. Damn it.

"Why are you calling me Miss?" I asked.

"That was a privilege, which you and Miss Jean lost after the mess hall incident." He explained as we entered the bunks and into his private room. I looked around and saw him sit down behind the desk.

I, not knowing what to do just sat on his bed. He started writing and I instantly became bored, I sighed and just fully lay down on his bed, feet where the head was supposed to go and vice versa. I looked around his room nothing much, a bed, desk with chair, a book shelf, a mirror and a bowl with a vase looking thing in it.

I glanced up at him, listening to the scratchy sound his feather pen made. I looked at the wall in front of me and began to be weird inside my head.

'Looks like someone could use Rafaki's advice right now. He should take a day off, and go into town. Hmm I wonder what will happen if I called him Bob.' I thought as I stared at the wall, I sighed. So boring, I could cry. What's left to do? Hey I could hum!

So I started humming a song, it was blue moon from the movie Selena; I even had it on my IPod.

"Miss Torres what are you humming?" Robert asked looking at me, jeez only like 5 seconds into the song.

"Um, Blue Moon?" I said unsure whether I should be telling him. He nodded his head and went back to work, and I continued to hum. Another minute passed by and he addressed me.

"Miss Torres?" He called out.

"Yes?" I asked wondering if my humming was bugging him. He looked a bit shy about something. He was about to say something when one of the other officers appeared.

"Sir, the letter carrier is here."* He said, Robert nodded, thanked him and dismissed him. He stood up and looked at me.

"Shall we?" He said as I sat up and got off his bed, and followed him out. We walked toward the mess hall and the whole camp was there, while another officer shouted out names and handed out letters.

We joined the group and waited for Roberts name to be shouted. I looked around and spotted Natalie, and before I could even walk or gain her attention I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Robert's; he gave a stern look, and shook his head. I sighed, why are you doing this to us Rob? Why?

"Janet Torres and Natalie Jean!" The officer shouted, as he held two letters in his hand up in the air, so we could see. I gave a confused look as I made my way through the crowd toward the man.

'The only person that I can think of sending us a letter would be Wesley's aunt Ashley.' I thought as I shivered at the memory of said aunt. Both Natalie and I reached the man as he handed us our letter.

"Thanks." We said as we walked down together looking at the letter, odd no address on it, only the camps, and no name from as to whom it may have come from.

"Jane there's something written here in Spanish, on both our letters, can you translate it?" Natalie asked as we walked away from the mob of men. I gave a confused look as I read the Spanish words out loud to her.

"Leer un lugar privado." I read, odd.

"What does it say?" Natalie asked.

"It says to read it somewhere private." I told her as I looked at my letter, more words in Spanish.

"Hacer no está seguro de ser seguido o visto salir por cualquier persona"

"And that means?" Natalie asked as once again.

"It says to make sure not be followed or seen by anyone." I said as I looked over my letter. I shivered, something wasn't feeling right, I'm not sure if it's a Mexican thing or not, but for some reason in our culture, somehow we're able to tell if something is 'evil' or things of that nature. It didn't feel evil, but I wasn't feeling great about it either.

"What do we do?" Natalie asked.

"See what it is," I said as I looked around for a place for us to read this.

"What about Forbes and Robert?" Natalie said as we looked at the crowd. I looked back and thought it over a bit; note I only thought about it for a little.

"Forget it, they can wait." I said as we ran off to see what the letter was about. We found a spot in the camp that no one seemed to have come to yet. It had targets that looked like it was meant for arrows.

"Is this good?" I asked, Natalie shrugged and we stared at our letters, we took a breath and opened it at the same time. Two white orbs came out and it became one and started to float away. I was getting that feeling again, but it felt safe, I guess.

"Follow it" I said as we ran after it, into the woods. Not sure how fast we ran or how far but it eventually stopped.

Before we knew what was happening we saw a white light and there before us, stood a man. He had sleek shiny black hair, dark eyes, and he looked like he had a soft glow around him. He was wearing a type of suit, but instead of a tie, he had what looked like a tie made out of one giant clock. He was also wearing a monocle.

"Natalie, did we eat something?" I asked her as the man seemed to analyze us with those dark eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of." She responded. The man gave a small smile, almost cruel and chuckled. We became a bit defensive.

"You girls seem to be quite the handful to those poor officers." He spoke. We didn't say anything; he chuckled once more and continued as he walked around us, a cane appearing out of nowhere, an hour glass at the top of it.

"I'm quite aware of what you girls are thinking and feeling at the moment, so let me introduce myself to you girls; I am Time Keeper, the reason why you are here." He said as he stopped in front of us.

"What?" Natalie asked, as we looked at him.

"What do you mean; you're the reason why we're here?" I asked, not trusting him.

"Simply, my dear little 17 year old time travelers, I am the one who controls time and have sent the two of you here for a reason." He said as he pulled a pocket watch from the inside of his coat, and looking at it.

"Ok, but why did you sent us here? Why us?" Natalie asked him. He rolled his eyes at us, pissing us off.

"Oh, please, it's not like you two were my first choice." He said.

"Then why are we here?" I asked angry, what a jerk this guy was!

"You can thank my sister for that; originally I was going to send two collage age boys majoring in history, but my sister somehow convinced me to send you. At least they wouldn't have fallen in love with the officers." He said, walking around us once more.

"Not if they were gay." I pointed out, making him stop and think on the thought.

"Touché, little fox." He said, fox? He seemed to notice my expression.

"That is your favorite animal, is it not?" He asked, I nodded, and a bit creped out that he knew that.

"Wait, you said your sister was the one who told you to send us?' Natalie asked. He gave a smile and twirled his cane.

"Why yes little wolf, she is, she's also the reason why fox dear over there, two drawings are alive." He said once again stopping in front of us, before we could ask he explained.

"My sister, is in charge of your imagination, hopes, and dreams, she helps things come true, you humans sometimes call them miracles." He said, we nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So what's the reason why we're here?" I asked, Natalie nodding. He sighed and twirled his cane.

"You girls are to correct a mistake in history." He said dusting off his pants; I noticed that he was wearing white gloves with a clock gear in the center.

"Simply put," He said grabbing our attention.

"You girls are to Rewrite History." He said giving us a smile. We looked at each other, rewrite the time line?

"Oh, I simply forgot I put a little barrier in your mind; it made it so you two wouldn't recognize who Robert or the regiment was." He said and with a snap of his fingers, we felt a rush in our minds and our eyes widen. All of sudden we remembered the last thing we went over in our history class, the one thing that Mr. McConnell, had taught us before handing the permission slips for the museum trip.

"Holy crap, we're with the 54 Massachusetts!' Natalie said.

"The first black regiment in the army." I said we both looked at each other as something hit us.

"They're going to die at Fort Wagner!" We shouted as we looked at Time Keeper.

"Correct, that is what you need to change, also I should be correct on this; Robert should be getting a letter today with bad news." He said taking a step towards us. We looked at him confused. He smiled and winked at us,

"Don't worry you'll figure it out, Ta-ta little fox and wolf. Oh and by the way Roger and Isabel are the key to getting you girls home." He said and disappeared.

"Janet Torres and Natalie Jean!" The officer shouted, I blinked, when did we get back to the mob of men waiting to get their letters? I looked around and walked up towards the man, meeting Natalie, who looked as confused as I did; we walked down together and looked at the letters, they were from Wesley's aunt Ashley.

Natalie nudged my shoulder, "Time started over." She said I nodded, no wonder I was feeling Déjá vu. She gave me a small wave as she walked back towards Forbes. I walked toward Robert.

"Something wrong?" He asked, I looked up at him in surprise.

"No, nothing's wrong just thinking about something." I said, he nodded, and we waited for about three more minutes till his name was called, he retrieved his letter and off we went, back to his room.

He went back to writing and stopped to read his letter only to write again. I sighed and looked at mine; I didn't feel like reading it and put it aside lying down on Rob's bed. My thoughts wondering to Time Keeper, jerk. The way he acted was strange too.

I looked back at Robert. You're going to die, and somehow Natalie and I need to stop it. How though? How do we stop you from dying? I looked back down and thought about it, well we can always just tell him who we are, and get sent to a mental hospital.

I sighed and just listened to the scratching of Rob's pen. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Miss Torres? Miss Torres please wake up." As I felt someone softly shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Robert. He stood up and waited as I got up from his bed.

"Something wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up. He shook his head no.

"We're going to check on Mulcahy and the boys, Forbes and Miss Jean will meet us there." He said as he held the door open for me. I walked out and followed after him as he walked to where Mulcahy was drilling the boys. I smiled when I noticed Natalie, she was staring at Wesley, who I just noticed was only wearing his shirt, Jacket on a random crate, I also noticed Charlie wasn't wearing his either.

I smirked and walked right up behind her.

"Enjoying your eye candy?" I asked her, making her jump in surprise. She caught her breath and smacked my shoulder.

"Don't do that!" She scolded me, but gave a smile, "And yes, I am" she responded as we went back to watching the boys get drilled. One minute later and Mulcahy let them rest for about three minutes. They walked over to us.

"Hello, girls." Charlie greeted.

"Hi." We said, I noticed something, "Darn there still alive, I guess I won't get your hat Charlie." I said looking at him, he gave me an odd look but smiled. Natalie smiled and rolled her eyes, Wesley just smiling.

"Boys, quite you're flirting and get back here!" Mulcahy shouted. I cringed, I was not flirting, and the only two who could be flirting was Natalie and Wesley. We watched as the boys went back to being drilled.

"Not sure what's worse, being drilled by Mulcahy or our P.E. class." I said watching the boys being yelled at. We thought it over for a minute and looked at each other,

"Mulcahy." We both said.

"Pic up your legs boy-o!" Shouted Mulcahy, I gave a confused look and turn to Nat.

"Did he just call them a chicken?" I asked, making Forbes chuckle and Rob to cough into his hand. Natalie gave a confused look at first but then realized something.

"No, Jane, no not pollo, boy then O." Natalie said. I nodded ok, it made sense. Robert coughed and grabbed both of our attention.

"Miss Torres, it's time for us to go." He said as he waited for me to respond. I looked at Natalie who only gave a sad smile. I sighed and walked over to Rob. Forbes gave a chuckle.

"Looks like your wife is upset Robert." He said smiling, earning him a slap behind the head from me.

"Call me his wife once more and I'll-"

"Jane!" Natalie cut me off giving me a glare. I pouted and walked after Rob. I sighed as we went back into his room. Jeez, does he have nothing better to do then sit here and write? Geez.

An hour into being stuck in his room and began to rain, hopefully Mulcahy let the boys go. I looked at Robert and well watched him for a minute then looked at the floor. I felt awkward at the moment, he's writing while I'm just lying down on his bed.

A few hours passed and it was time for dinner, and was I hungry for Robert made us skip lunch so he can catch up on paper work.

"Miss Torres, do you have something to cover yourself from the rain?" He asked, I gave an unsure look and went to check on my things, I noticed something, a note.

_Enjoy _

I gave an odd look and searched through me and Natalie things, I smiled as I pulled out a colorful poncho and a black with silver trim sombrero. Robert looked at it, most likely confused as to what they were. I smiled at him as soon as I had it on; I was holding an umbrella under my arm. He nodded as we walked towards the mess hall.

"I'll see you after dinner." I told Robert as I went to join Natalie in line, getting stares for my attire.

"Jane, where in the world did you get that?" Natalie asked as we were being given our food.

"Time Keeper, here, he left you an umbrella, a sombrero too, but I didn't want to carry it." I said as I handed the object to her, putting my sombrero down letting it hang on my back.

We got our food and went to sit with the officers, we sat the boys who like most people, were wet. We laughed as Natalie told us how Forbes had slipped and fell into a mud puddle. After dinner Rob and I of course went back into his room, joy.

I sighed, Rob, you are boring me to tears! You're lucky your cute or I would of have said something by now. I was about to speak but Forbes came in Natalie behind him, both had grim faces, I stood up and walked over to Natalie.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Natalie shook her head,

"Jane, think, think about what Mr. McConnell said before we took that quiz about, them." Natalie said, trying to tell me. I thought about it, and then Time Keepers, words haunted me, 'he should be receiving bad news.'

I looked at Natalie horrified.

"No, it's not what I think it is." I said whispering as Forbes handed Robert the letter. Natalie shook her head.

"Assemble the men." Robert said standing up, Forbes nodded and left. We looked at Robert, I completely forgot about this. We followed after Rob as he went outside, Natalie grabbing her umbrella, me my sombrero. We stood outside in the rain the men lined up. Robert licked his lips and addressed the men. Natalie and I kept our heads down already knowing what was to happen.

"In accordance to his President Lincolns wishes, you men are advised that the Confederacy has issued a proclamation. It reads: any Negro taken in arms against the Confederacy will immediately be returned to a state of slavery. Any Negro taken in Federal Uniform shall be summarily put to death. Any white officer taken in command of Negro troops shall be deemed inciting servile insurrection, and shall likewise be put to death." Robert finished as he looked at the faces of the solders each had a blank face.

The soldiers were dismissed and everyone went back to their tents.

"Come on Jane." Natalie said as she walked to bunks, I shook my head no and looked at the sky. Rain falling onto my face as I listened to everyone leave, I looked back down. I felt horrible, sick even, I may not be African, but I am Mexican, and I'm dark skinned.

I saw Rawlins who was walking back and forth. I smiled what a nice old man. I stood on the deck of the bunk building, I felt bad so, why not sing my favorite Disney song? I gave a smile as I began.

_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn  
_Rawlins smiled as he listened to me sing. Making me sing a bit louder, but not too loud._  
I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

While I was singing I didn't notice the presence behind me._  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer_

I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go...

"That, was a lovely song you sang there."

I whirled around to face Robert, my cheeks red, not only from the rain, but to have had Robert listen to me sing, without me knowing it.

"Thank you." I said looking down. He nodded and noticed Rawlins, he was about to say something to him, but stopped. He looked at me and back out to the camp.

"You should be in bed." He said, as he looked back at me. I nodded and walked into the bunk room, taking my poncho and sombrero off. I noticed that a few of the officers were awake, damn; they probably heard me sing, oh well. I settled down in my bed as I watched Robert's shadow, I sighed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Otose: Raven's back! *glomps Raven*

Raven: You bet I am! *pries Otose off* and Ready for my POV!

Otose: You better be! Or Ima kick your butt!

Both: To the chapter! *Smack!*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I was lying in bed, depressed at the news given tonight, Jane stayed outside and within a few minutes I heard her sing. I smiled when I recognized the song she was singing. I couldn't but smile, here we are both 17 and yet we act like little kids when it comes to Disney.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. It only felt like I just closed my eyes when I was shaken awake.

"Natalie, Natalie please wake up!" I heard Wesley's pleading voice. I sat up and noticed the excited look on his face. He smiled and nodded.

"Now to wake Janet up." He said as we turned to look at her, Charlie trying to wake her up. I got up and went over.

"Let me try." I said as I walked over to Janet's side, I smiled and aww'd at the scene before me, and with a very loud yell I awoke Janet up with the thing she fears most.

"OH MY GOD JANET QUICK GET UP! THERE'S ZOMBIES* EVERYWHERE!" I shouted shaking her. She jumped up immediately, mumbling _"Wha? Where?" _in a sleep deprived voice.

"_Hey,_ There aren't any zombies," Jane said waking up.

"No time for that! Quick fix your hair and get outside." Charlie said as handed us our hair brush. We nodded and fixed our hair into ponytails. Wesley then ushered us to the door.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering what they could be so excited about. Janet then nudged me grabbing my attention.

"The men." She said, and then I smiled of course! Though the surprise was now ruined for us, since we knew they we're still here.

We walked out and saw the men all lined up and ready. We saw Forbes standing straight and gave us a smile. We stood next to him, waiting for Rob to come out. He did and addressed Forbes,

"How many are left?" He asked we smiled as Forbes didn't answer him leaving Robert to step out and see the whole camp still here.

"Glory Hallelujah" He said as he smiled at the men still being here. We smiled as the men were dismissed to go eat. Jane and I were on our way but a whistle caught our attention.

We looked from where it had come from, we a saw a cane with an hour glass sticking out from behind a building not too far away. We looked at each other, nodded and ran towards it. We turned the corner to be faced with Time Keeper and that ever present smirk on his face.

"Hello my dears enjoying your morning?" He asked as he twirled his cane around.

"Fine." I answered as he ushered us to sit on a crate. He nodded as he stood in front of us, Janet noticed something.

"Hey! You look, younger from before." She said as she leaned towards him a bit to exam him. He smiled at us,

"Well of course, I am the keeper of time, I can change what age I am. Currently I am 20 instead of 30 when I first appeared."

We nodded and a question popped into my mind.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering what he may possibly want.

"Oh nothing in particular, just though I bring you something." He said as he reached behind his back and pulling out,

"Pizza!" Both Janet and I cheered, as he handed it to us. He laughed a bit at our reaction as we opened the box and grabbed slices.

"Well, the worst is over for now," Time Keeper said as he twirled his cane and looked towards the camp. We nodded, not able to talk since our mouth was full with pizza. Jane swallowed hers and dusted her hands off on her pants.

"So, is there anything you want to warn us about perhaps?" Janet asked, Time Keeper raised an eye brow and gave an amused look,

"Actually there is, make a perfectly good excuse as to who I am and why I'm here."

"What?" I said as we both looked at him weirdly, only to understand what he was talking about when Wesley appeared around the corner.

"Girls where are yo-" He stopped short as he stared at us, his eyes going from us to Time Keeper, who was smirking. He straightened up and with an in command voice addressed Time Keeper.

"And whom are you sir?" He asked, I could hear the suspicion in his voice as to who TK might be.

"I'll let the girls explain that if you don't mind." He said as he leaned against his cane. Wesley turned to us, giving us a questioning look.

"He's um; he's our, our friend!" Janet exclaimed. I faced palm my hand and ushered her next to Time Keeper.

"Here, hold onto her and try to keep her mouth shut." I said as I push her into a startled Time Keeper. He nodded as he held onto her and I walked towards Wesley.

"Wesley," I said taking a deep breath as he watched me closely, "Me and Janet are from the future."

Two things happened, first Janet exploded and tried getting out of Time Keeper's grasp, and second Wesley looked at me weirdly. He shook his head.

"What are you talking about Natalie?" He asked, most likely confused as to why I would say such a thing.

"Wesley please, you have to believe me, that man over there, he controls time, and has sent us here to help you." I said, trying to get him to believe me. He looked at me in disbelief, which I have to say hurt quite a bit.

Time Keeper chuckled as he let go of Jane and walked over to us.

"So, that's your choice hm? Telling Wesley Sterling here, your secret?" He asked as Janet came over to us. Wesley looked between the three of us.

"Natalie, I just can't believe such a thing." He said as he looked at both me and Janet.

"Better believe it, and to show you." Time Keeper said, he turns to me and Jane and we felt a rush of wind around us. We closed our eye until we felt the wind leave and opened them.

"Hey, where in our regular clothes!" Janet cried as she spun around, her power puff girl t-shirt, red jacket, jeans and sneakers. I smiled,

"So am I!' I cried as I spun around too, it felt good to be in black t and so called 'magic jacket' along with Jeans and converse. Wesley looked in disbelief as he watched us spin around.

"Believe them now?" Time Keeper asked him. Wesley nodded, a smile coming onto his face.

"Well, it explains a lot." He said as we were surrounded by the wind again and back in our uniforms. We smiled as Wesley understood who we really were.

"So, what year are you girls from exactly?" He asked, we looked over at Time Keeper, he shook his head no, but we answered anyway.

"We're from the 21st century!" We answered, Making Time Keeper glare at us a little. Wesley gave a shock look.

"21st century?" He asked, we nodded as we saw the look of amazement come across his face.

"Well, I have done enough here," Time Keeper said as he grabbed our attention, "I think I'll take my leave, Wesley, girls." He said with a nod of his head and was gone in the blink of the eye.

We stared for a bit at where TK once was until I broke the silence.

"So, Wesley, why where you looking for us?" I asked, as we turned to face,

"Hm? Oh, I came to get you girls for Robert seems to be looking for you two." He said as he ushered us to where he was.

He walked us to another part of the camp, and we could see the Mulcahy had the men drilling, nothing weird about that, we saw that Robert was watching as well, but then we saw Thomas was having trouble breathing and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, no!" I cried as me and Janet ran over to him, only to our horror to see Mulcahy go over to him.  
"Get up boy-o! Did I say you were dismissed? Get up!" He shouted as he kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Janet shouted as we ran to their side, cutting Robert off from his yell. Mulcahy glared at us as we helped Thomas up, the rest of the men watching what we were doing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mulcahy demanded, Wesley running over to us. We glared at him which made all the men shiver.

"Jerk, can't you tell he has breathing problems?" I shouted as we helped Thomas over to a barrel to sit on.

"Miss Jean! You will not speak to a commanding officer in such a way!" Robert said as he walked over to us. Janet glared at him and walked up to him.

"You brought us here to be nurses, if you forgot! We happen to know about medical issues; Thomas has asthma, which makes it hard for him to breathe when put through that type of stress for his lungs!" Janet shouted as she poked him in the chest, rendering him speechless, and shocked.

Wesley quickly dismissed the men, seeing where this was headed. I ignored them and faced Thomas.

"Can you breathe ok?" I asked, he was trying to take in deep breathes, but he was shaking his head yes. I shook mine and faced Jane. She looked over her shoulder at me, and looked towards the sky thinking of something.

"Um, I read somewhere that when someone has asthma attacks you can give them a type of medicine you breathe in, to help reduce whatever builds up in their lung*." She said as she turns to face us. I nodded, I had asthma and having that type of attacks suck, so I could tell what Thomas was feeling.

"Miss Jean and Torres take care of Thomas and then see me in my quarters." Robert said as he stood there with Mulcahy and Wesley. We nodded as we ushered Thomas towards the medic room.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: Done!

Otose: Yay! And the first * is true, I'm terrified of them.

Raven: Yup, watching 28 days later scarred her.

Otose: Shush! Don't talk about it, *hides under a blanket*

Raven: *Sweat drops* Oh dear, anyway second * I do have asthma, so I know exactly what to do when that happens in reality

Both: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Otose: *Yawn* I'm taking a nap Raven, you do the intro *Leaves to other room*

Raven: Ok, Welcome one and all! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, and our one shot! Let's get going here!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wesley's POV.

I watched as the girls led Thomas to the infirmary. I saw that Robert was a bit angry and that Mulcahy had left. I took a breath and tried to calm Rob down.

"Sir, I'm sure the girls didn't mean to snap at you." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. Robert turned to face me, and I pulled my hand back. He gave an irritated sigh.

"Whether they meant it or not, they should know better. Sterling, don't these girls have any manners?" Asked Robert.

Now I'm usually a calm collected fellow, but hearing that from Robert, well made me lose my tempter.

"Sir, with all due respect, they do indeed have manners!" I ranted as Robert raised an eyebrow at my sudden change of mood.

"And further more sir! They are my friends and I will not stand for you to talk about them in such a way!" I somewhat demanded, as I faced Robert. He gave a disapproving look.

"Wesley, you are becoming too attached to them, especially miss Jean." He said as he gave me a stern look. I took a step back from him, afraid of where he was going with this.

"Sterling, from now on I want you to stay away from the girls."

I gave a horrified look, stay away from the girls? It just couldn't be done. I was about to say something, but the girls came up to us.

"What's going on?" asked Natalie, the anger the two held gone. Robert faced us all.

"You three are to stay away from each other. And that is an order, Wesley you are stay with Mulcahy, Jean with Forbes, and Torres, you are to stay with me."

We all had wide eyes, then the girls became angry and looked as though they were going to hit Robert. So I ran behind them and held them back as they tried slapping Robert.

Robert looked a taken back from this. The girls calmed down a bit and I slowly let them go.

He was about to say something but, he froze. I gave confused look as I walked up to him.

"Sir?" I questioned as I waved my hand in front of him.

"No use, Wesley time has stopped." Natalie said as she and Janet looked around. Janet got a mischievous look in her and pulled out some sort of pencil.

"What is that?" I asked as she went over to Robert.

"A sharpie." Was all she said as she uncapped it and began to write on Rob's face.

"Janet!" Natalie screamed, watching her defile Robert's face. I gave an amused look, well might as well enjoy it right?

"May I see that for a moment?" I asked Janet, who handed it to me. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I began to write across the kernel's forehead, and in bold letters wrote: **I wore a dress to Forbes's party.**

The girls busted out laughing, but we stopped when we heard another.

"Time Keeper!" greeted the girls as they hugged. He gave an awkward smile as he patted their heads.

"Yes, yes, it's nice to see you girls as well." He said as he peeled them off his person.

"This is just a quick visit. Girls there will be a package coming for the both of you, from me. Also to help you out just a bit, I'll make Robert here forgot about your punishment." Said Time Keeper.

We nodded as he tipped his head at us and disappeared. Things returned to normal and we faced Robert. I gave a frown when we noticed that his face was clean.

"Well, then off with you all, I have work to do." Robert said as he walked away from us. We gave each other a confused look and decided it was Time Keeper's doing.

We walked around for a bit and I remembered something. I faced the girls,

"I'm sorry, but I have to go meet up with Charlie girls." and left them. I ran around the camp trying to find Charlie. I later found him waiting for me, a list in his hands.

"Ready?" He asked, as I shook my head yes and we went to go do our jobs.

"Jupiter." Called out Charlie, as an old man, who I believe is called Rawlins, handed him a gun.

"I can knock something down with this." Said the fellow as he left.

"Trip." Charlie shouted, as the man came forward, eager to get his rifle. I wasn't doing anything important, just making sure that nothing went wrong.

"Hey guys."

We momentarily turned to see the girls smiling at us. Charlie tipped his hat at them and went back to shouting names.

"Hello girls, nothing to do?" I asked, both shook their heads no. both tips toed to see what was going on.

"Do we get rifles?" Asked Janet. I gave her a confused look.

"Janet, women don't get rifles, they don't even fight." I explained.

Natalie looked displeased and Janet was just pouting. I sighed, honestly there from the future, shouldn't they know better?

"Wesley, come with us." Natalie said as she led us away from the crowd a bit. We stood a few feet away and Janet spoke.

"Listen here. In the future women are allowed to go into the military, hell there are women that are generals." Janet said as she glared at me.

"And there are women that use guns and other weapons." Added Natalie. My eyes widen, women fought in the future? How, how strange!

"Well um, I uh, suppose something could be done." I said, trying a way to make it up to them.

Natalie's eyes sparkled as she noticed my sword hanging from my eyes.

"You can teach us how to fight with a sword!" She exclaimed, Janet's eyes widening and sparkling like Natalie's.

"Yea, you can teach us how to use a sword, it'll be great!" She said, trying to convince me. I gave an unsure look, and then back to the group of men; I noticed Robert was staring at the men who were playing with their guns. I sighed, but gave a smile.

"To hell with it, I'll teach you girls to fight!" I said, earning me a hug from both girls. I also surprised myself, where had that word come from?

"Thank you Wesley!" they cheered and let go. Of course my cheeks reddened, are girls from the future this affectionate?

"No problem at all girls. The problem now is to get you two swords." I said, as I beckoned for them to follow me to where we kept such things.

I led to a small building and when we went inside, we found that in the corner of the room held the swords, though they were the swords only to be given to officers.

"Well, I'm sure no one would mind." I said as I handed each one to a girl. They smiled as they strapped it on to their sides. I took a look at them, why they looked like soldiers ready for battle!

"Well we should get going; I'll teach you girls later, for now I have to help Forbes out with training the men!" I said as we raced on out of there, and to the shooting range.

We got there within 5 minutes and already Forbes was slacking off. He had one private shooting bottle's while the other men were gambling. We walked on over when; the private shot at the bottle making it explode.

"See? That's a dime all of ya!" Exclaimed the old man, Rawlins, I believe he was called.

"Major." I greeted as the girls only nodded at him. He smiled, but it quickly went away when he noticed the swords at the girls side's, he was about to say something, but Robert came just then. I quickly went to Charlie's side, I noticed that some of the other officers where here as well.

"Attention!" called out Forbes. They paid him no mind, as I straightened, the girls following my lead.

"Company attention!" shouted Forbes, getting them to settle down.

"As you were." Robert said, as he walked up to private, err, what was it? Jack? No um, Jupiter! There we go private Jupiter.

Had I known what was to happen next I would have had gotten the girls out of there.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: Well Otose is still napping so she left me Roger.

Roger: Well at least you're more relaxed than Otose is.

Raven: Er… Thank you? Anyway thanks for reading please review.

Roger: I'm going to go wake up Otose. Good bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Otose: Mind telling me why Roger came and woke me up?  
Raven: He's your created character! I have no legal power over him! Otose: Whatever, let's get to the chapter! * Eats' chocolate bar* Raven: Hey give me some! *Grabs at it.*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Janet's POV.

Everyone shut up when Robert came. Natalie and I shifted a bit, so he wouldn't see our newly acquired swords. He walked up to Jupiter.

"You're a good shot private." He complimented. I smiled; well Robert did have his moments.

"Squirrel hunting sir." Smiled Jupiter, I gave a small squeak of shock when I heard that. Natalie bit her lip from laughing.

"Ever killed man?" Asked Rob. I gave a confused look and whispered to Natalie.

"Where is he going with this?" I asked her. She shrugged, and whispered back.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." She replied, I nodded in agreement.

"No Sir." Replies Jupiter stuttering a bit as he speaks, was it because he was cold, or does he do that naturally? I have no clue.

"But your handy with a gun?" he ask. I frowned where was he going with this? I wish Time Keeper would stop time and tell us. Sadly no time stopping for us.

"Reload."

I pay attention to what was happening, reload? Was Robert going to take over for Forbes? Could be.

We watched as Jupiter smiles, reloading his gun, but I notice Robert's frown.

"Faster." He says I can hear some type of edge to his voice. I turn to Natalie, who gives me an unsure look. That bad feeling we both had, it was coming true.

Robert shakes his head, "Faster." Oddly he reminded me of one my old soccer coach yelling at us to go faster to get the ball back before the other team scored on us.

Robert looked at the man, and he screamed, "Faster!"

Natalie and I jumped as the pitch of his yell. I bit my lip, what was he doing? We both looked to see Forbes, Charlie and Wesley confused as well.

We turn back to watch, hoping that maybe Robert would calm down.

"Discharge your weapon." He says, poor Jupiter fumbles with the golden bullet, tying to go fast, but in his haste drops it and has to get another.

"Do it!" Yells Robert, I frown; I was ready to yell at him. Though Natalie placed a hand on my shoulder, and shakes her head no. I glare, we couldn't do anything, for it was not our place, and we were already in trouble. We hear a shot and turn our heads back, it was over right? Wrong!

"Now," Robert says with little patience and a bit of anger, "Do it again, and this time I want it done quickly" He orders.

"Who does he think he is?" I say loud enough only for Natalie to hear me.

"Janet don't, I don't agree with what's happening here, but we can't get in anymore trouble, we'll deal with this later." Natalie said as she gave me a stern look.

We return our attention back, only to see Forbes hand his small gun to Robert. Our eyes widen, what the hell was he going to do with that?

We watched with shock in our eyes as Robert went behind Jupiter and held the gun upwards right behind his head.

"Faster." Robert said, as we heard a click come from the gun. I was ready to rip it out of his hand. Finally Jupiter shoots, I held my breath, please Rob leave him alone!

"Reload!" was his only reply, as Jupiter struggled to do it quickly and then Natalie and I jumped. Robert had pulled the trigger and scared poor Jupiter. We watched in horror, all of us, Forbes, Charlie, Wesley, the men, as Robert harassed Jupiter.

"Faster." Robert shouts, then gun fire. Jupiter trying to go as fast as possible he started to fumble as Robert kept shouting 'Do it!' and firing off Forbes gun. Finally I had enough.

"Robert stop it!" I shout, hoping he would stop, to my relief he did. Jupiter let his gun and metal stick fall to the ground. Natalie pulls me back, Charlie and Wesley quickly coming over to us. Robert, doesn't even spear me a glance, and walks over to Forbes.

"Teach them properly Major." He says handing him his gun. Forbes grits his teeth and grabs his gun back.

"Yes, Sir." He grits out, trying to control his anger. Robert nods and walks over our way. Wesley, unknown to us, had undone our swords and held them behind his back. He stops in front of us. He looked displeased and was about to say something, but he must have noticed how I looked. He sighed.

"Miss Torres, meet me in my office if you please." He says and walked off. Everyone else moves to let him walk by.

"Jane you should go. I'll walk there with you." Natalie says as she leads me to the bunks. Charlie and Wesley staying behind.

I sigh, why do I always get in trouble? Hell Roger and Isabel don't get into much trouble as I do. Speaking of the drawings, they were in my imagination. Why? Because they wanted to figure out how they were the 'key' to going back home and that required talking. So far, I haven't been able to communicate with them.

"Janet, we're here."

I break out of my thoughts at Natalie's voice. I sighed as she gave me an apologetic look. I smiled back and go inside, and take a look around. I walk towards the flap separating Robert's personal room from the rest of us. I took a breath and walked into his 'room'.

Firstly he was at his desk, head down and hands on either side. Second he didn't seem to notice that I was here, and I was going to take advantage of that. So I quietly walked over to his bed and sat down, luckily the bed didn't squeak.

"Where is that girl?" Robert grumbled as he ran a hand through his soft brown hair. I smirked; this was going to be fun.

"Ever thought that perhaps this girl was already here?" I asked. He quickly looked up with a shocked expression, finally noticing my presence.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, as he straightened himself up.

"About minute." I replied as I swung my legs a little. He nodded and got up, and watched as he walked over to me.

"Miss Torres, what were you thinking when you shouted at me, in front of the men?" He asked as he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him, feeling shorter than I already was.

"I was thinking that what you did was mean and unnecessary." I said as I looked right back at him. For once I noticed his eye color, brown like mine.

"Miss Torres, this an army camp and such things will happen." He said as lectured me. I gave frown.

"Robert, what you did was cruel. You scared poor Jupiter!" I shouted as I stood up, making him take a step back. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Didn't you think that perhaps, you could have scared him beyond that?" I asked,

"You have no idea what his life was before that; he could have easily been a slave. What if his owners hurt him, using a gun? Hound dogs, anything!" I shouted giving a pleading look at him. Robert was silent as he looked down, finally he looked up.

"I see you do make a valid point, Miss Torres." He said shaking his head in a nod.

"But this is an army camp, and the men must be taught in any manner necessary. And I will not have for you to yell at me in such a way in front of the men."

My eyes widen, did he not listen to what I just said? I was ready to shout at him, but just then Isabel spoke within my mind. 'Hold your tongue! You're in trouble enough, let it go.'

I sighed; great she was becoming my conscience (sp?). I looked up at him, and I just didn't know what to do so I sat myself down and stared at the ground. I immediately looked up when I felt the weight shift on the bed to see Robert sitting next to me.

"I understand that this may seem unusual to you, but this is how things are done." Robert said, as he looked straight ahead, hands clasped together. I nodded, what was there to say? He was right, neither I nor Natalie truly understood how things are done here. He looked a bit relieved when I didn't make a comeback. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, and then I remember my mom, how she would run her fingers through my hair when I laid my head in her lap. I then remember doing it to some of my friends, and laughing when they said it felt soothing.

I sighed, I felt like saying something, but what? I'm not apologizing, nor will I ask for his forgiveness he could kiss that dream goodbye. I stood up making him watch me, I faced him,

"Usted puede estar a cargo, pero yo y mi amiga son los que le ahorrará al final" and I left. I walked out of the building and then Roger spoke to me.

'He may not understand, but I'm pretty sure he took what you said as a threat.' I sighed, damn it, that is true the way I said it he could mistake it as one. It's not like I was threating his life or anything.

"Miss Torres!"

I stopped not 5 feet away and he's able to get up and come after me. I turn to face him.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure curiosity was in my tone of voice.

"What did you say to me?" He asked, as he walked over to me. I studied him; he seemed defensive and a bit angry.

"I said," I began, "Be careful what you do, you may be in charge, but you do not hold the respect of the men just yet." Total bull, but true. I noticed that men may listen to him, but not truly respect him. Beside, why tell him what I truly said? In the end I and Natalie will save them all. He looked a bit peeved at that, but our conversation ended when Natalie came running up, holding two packages.

"Janet! The packages came." Natalie said as she ran up to me handing me the package. I thanked and for a moment Robert was forgotten as we opened the package.

"It's a First aid kit." Natalie said as we lifted it out. Now it was not a box with an X on it. Think of a tool belt made out of very though leather, with flaps covering the pockets. We checked inside and found different things: Bandages, Rubbing alcohol in a small corked bottle, a needle with some type of string, scissors, and a few other things we weren't sure of.

"What did you two get?" Asked Robert as he walked towards us.

"A medical kit." Answered Natalie as she tried it on, I smiled as I did so as well.

"Who send it to you girls?" He asked once again.

"A friend of ours, which we have written too." I answered remembering Time Keeper's advice. Robert nodded, and then Charlie, Wesley and Forbes came walking over.

Charlie smiled; "Well we found you girls." we nodded, as we returned the smile.

"Yes, yes you did." Natalie said, I poked her shoulder.

"What?"

"I don't know, let's write back our friend." I said, trying to find an excuse to leave. Natalie agreed and we were about to leave but,

"Hold it right there." Robert said, coming right over to us.

"You two are to stay away from each other, remember?"

We grimaced, why couldn't he forget? We sighed, as Robert ordered that Forbes take Natalie with him. Then I wondered he knew that I liked him, yet he wants me to hang around him? And I thought I was weird. I sadly waved as Natalie walked away with Forbes.

"It'll be alright Janet; you can be with Natalie when we go to eat at the mess hall." Suggested Wesley as he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small halfhearted smile.

"Yea, your right thanks." I said, as I looked at the sky. He left with Charlie and now it was only me and Robert. The sky looked pretty, a bit depressing, but pretty none the less.

"Miss Torres?" called out Robert, trying to get my attention. I had enough of this.

"Janet." I say.

"What?" I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"My name," I begin trying not to yell at him, "Is Janet."

I heard him give a frustrated sigh, "Miss Torres, we don't have time for this."

"I'm not going anywhere until you call me by my name." I said, I was being stubborn, but I had enough.

"Miss Torres that is an order." He called out as he walked up behind me. I ignored him and closed my eyes, still facing the sky. One of the things I do when I get angry is rant in my head, the other is to listen to music, or go on my computer. None were helpful and two weren't even possible.

"Miss Torres!" Shouted Robert as he grabbed my shoulder, my eyes opened and widen when I found myself facing an angry Robert. He looked in control, but if I kept pushing his buttons he would snap.

"Say it." I said, looking right at him. He gave an irritated sigh. I frowned, and addressed him.

"We're both stubborn it seems and neither of us will back down yet one of us will. I know it won't be me." I said facing him. I think I may have gone too far.

"Miss Torres, this is the last time I will ask." He hissed. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you so scared of saying my name?" I asked, in a low voice.

"It's not proper." He said, looking right back. I looked around the area.

"We're alone; no one will hear you say my name." I said, maybe this will work?

He shook his head no and walked towards the bunks. I sighed; well I'm not following him.

"Come along…Janet."

My eyes wide as I turn to see Robert standing there, hand behind his back and looking at me. He showed no emotion, yet his eyes, his soft brown eyes held joy. I nodded as I walked over to him, and we both began to walk towards the bunk and into his room. He sat back down and I sat on his bed. I inwardly smiled, I Janet Torres, had gotten Robert G Shaw, to say my name! I closed my eyes as I put my head down and once again listened to Roberts's pen. I heard him sigh and I looked up.

"Something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head no.

"I've just finished all of today's work, that's all." He said as he leaned back in his chair. 'And that's a bad thing?' I thought as I sat up.

"Well that means you can relax for a bit." I said, yea right this is Robert I'm talking about. He sighed and looked at me.

"I suppose." Now that made my eyes widen, well he seems to be in a better mood. I looked around his room again, why am I confined here? I sighed I know why the caged bird sings!

So it stayed that way, we left for dinner and came back. Along the way I had become "separated" from Rob with the crowd and "conveniently" found Natalie and Forbes. I stayed with them till it was time to go to bed. Before I went to bed I knocked on the outside of Robert's door frame.

"Come in."

I went inside and saw that Robert looked tired.

"Sir?" I said, grabbing his attention. I was pretty sure he didn't want to deal with me anymore.

"I just wanted to say good night." I said turning around to leave, but stopped and faced him. I saw that he was still looking at me, probably wondering what else I wanted.

"And I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble today." I said and quickly ran out of there. Had I stayed maybe if I had stayed longer, I would of saw that small cute smile of his.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: I'm done!

Raven: Yes you are! *Gives Otose a cookie*

Otose: Oh my gatos thank you! *Grabs cookie and starts munching on it*

Raven: Oh Otose, you're so weird but funny! ^-^

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Otose: I ran out of chocolate! *hugs knees and rocks back and forth*

Raven: Otose? Otose! Snap out of it! *Shakes Otose*

Otose: *In small voice* no more chocolate… *Sob*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wesley's POV.

I blinked my eyes open and looked around; I believe it was early morning. I sat up and watched as Forbes walked out the door. It was odd for him to be up this early.

I took another glance and noticed Charlie and the girls, all three we're still sleeping. I saw Natalie shiver and walked over to her and fixed her blanket. I noticed the small smile appear on her face.

I stepped back and decided to go after Forbes. I easily found him and would of spoke out to him, had it not been that he was talking to Robert. I hid behind a bale of hay a bit away from them and watched. The conversation was not going all that well from what I could see. It looked like Forbes was scolding/yelling at Robert, who I had noticed was dressed nicely.

I frowned a bit, I knew that both men were great friends, and I just hopped this wouldn't ruin it.

"Wow Robert has swag."

I quickly turned around to see Janet next to me, watching Robert and Forbes. I gave her a confused look, what was this 'swag'?

"When did you get up?" I asked instead, I can always ask her later.

"I woke up when you slammed the door to the bunks." She answered as she kept staring at Robert. I smirked a little bit at the way she was looking at Robert.

"Look any longer and I believe you might start to drool." I teased. She gave me a pout and poked my side. We both looked back to see Forbes walk away, he looked a bit peeved. Robert looked frustrated and a bit confused. I turned to Jane.

"We should get going." I said, earning a nod from her and we began to crawl away, trying not to get caught by Robert.

"Sterling, Miss Torres!"

We winced at our names being called out and looked to see Robert walking up to us.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at us in question. I admit I did panic, but Janet spoke up before I could.

"I lost an earring." She said as she looked back at the ground trying to find the missing 'earring'.

"I see, Miss Torres I'm sorry to say you might not find it." Robert said, licking his lips. My eyes widen a bit, I can't believe Robert believed Janet's lie!

She looked back up at him, and got off the ground. I should get up to now, I looked up and saw that Janet was offering me her hand, I took it and she helped me up.

"Thank you." I said dusting the dirt of my knees. She nodded as she did the same. We both looked back at Robert.

"Oh well, thanks anyway Wesley." Janet said, I nodded, how is it that this girl can lye so easily?

Robert nodded and walked away. I looked at Jane; to see yet again see that she was staring. I sighed, but gave a smile what an odd girl.

Later after breakfast Mulcahy started drilling the men inside the barn. Me, the girls, Charlie, Forbes, Robert and a few other men we're inside watching, or in the girls case playing what they called 'slide' with their hands. The barn looked busy, Mulcahy may be scary but he was a good teacher.

"Thrust! Develop, en guard!" Shouted Mulcahy at the men as they did what he said. I sighed; well at least the barn was warm from the stinging cold outside. I glanced over at the girls, I noticed Natalie biting her lip while Janet snuck behind Forbes. What we're they doing?

"You're not in dancing school! Take his head off!"

I snapped back to attention, Mulcahy really had a loud voice. I relaxed and watched the girls again; they seemed more entertaining than this. That's when I noticed they had something around their waste, I wonder what it is?

"What do we have here?"

I looked back and a bit to my displeasure Mulcahy had stopped behind Thomas. My goodness couldn't the man leave him alone?

"Bonnie prince Charlie and his little toy bayonet. You're not reading your books now!" Mulcahy mocked. I could see that Thomas was a bit scared and nervous.

The rest of the men had stopped and started watching Mulcahy and Thomas, I bit back a sigh, and of course something was going to happen.

Mulcahy pushed Thomas back and stepped a bit away from him.

"Stab me!" Mulcahy ordered.

My eyes widen, was the man mad?

"Can we stab him?" I jumped as I saw Natalie and Janet next to me. I gave them a shocked look, just why would they want to stab someone?

"Stab me!"

We looked back to see Thomas, a bit unsure, but took a step forward towards Mulcahy. He slapped it away; please let it be over with.

"I said stab! Not tickle!" He barked. Thomas once again unsure, but still complied and to our horror, Mulcahy grabbed the bayonet from him, hit him sending him the ground.

"Thomas!" Both girls shouted as they rushed over to him. I looked over to Robert to see that he was shocked as well, please do something Robert!

I looked back to see Thomas on the ground, he was bleeding and trying not to cry. The girls we're searching through the packs they carried, most likely trying find bandages. I bit my lip, poor Thomas.

"No shame son, get up." Mulcahy said, glaring at the girls. That made my blood boil, how dare he glare at them when there trying to help! I looked over at Charlie and Forbes to see similar thoughts.

"I said get up!" Ordered Mulcahy, the girls helped Thomas sit up a bit, asking if his jaw hurt.

"Boy* forgot to duck is all." Said a tall, rowdy looking man, I believe his name was Trip. I was about to yell at him, but Robert beat me to it.

"Sargent deal with that man!" Shouted Robert, it was clear that he was displeased. Mulcahy went over to him, I wasn't sure what he said but he pushed the man back and walked away.

The girls helped Thomas up; he thanked them and walked over to Robert.

"Robert, may I speak to you in private, if I may?" He asked, Charlie walked over to me he seemed a bit displeased as well. We watched as Robert gave a hard blow to their friendship.

"Enlisted men, wishing to speak to their commanding officer, must get permission first." Answered Robert, looking uncomfortable about everything,

The girls walked over and both we're giving death glares at Robert, I'm pretty sure he noticed, for he looked down then back at Thomas.

"Do you understand private?"

Thomas nodded his head, looking dejected. "Yes sir." With that Robert left, leaving the rest of us.

I looked back at the girls ready to get them out of there, only to see Natalie trying to hold Janet back, with everyone else watching them amused, or confused.

"Say girls, did you know Christmas is coming soon?" I asked, that made them stop and stare at me in shock.

"Crap! We have Christmas shopping to do!" Janet shouted pulling Natalie and the two ran out of the barn. Everyone watched them leave; I saw the shocked looks on all them on Jane's use of language. I chuckled, it looks like Janet is easy is distract.

I sighed; I guess that left me, Charlie and Forbes. We left the barn and walked around camp, it was then I noticed what the girls had put on Forbes back, I began to laugh.

"What's so funny Wesley?" asked Charlie. I couldn't stop laughing and pointed to Forbes back; Charlie looked and began to laugh. Forbes looked a bit peeved and searched around his back.

He pulled off a paper and on it read: **I flirted with Robert when he was dressed as a woman at my party.**

I could see the red seeping into his face, from anger and embarrassment. We calmed him enough to see the humor with in it, but we could see that he was still mad. Later Charlie and Forbes left me and I was alone. Though it seemed as though it was soon to be fixed.

"Hi!"

I turned around and saw no one, was I hearing things?

"Yo, look down."

I gave a confused look and stared down, to my surprise there was Janet's dolls, Roger and Isabel. I began having a panic attack.

Isabel must have noticed for she rushed up to me, "Please calm down! We didn't mean to frighten you!"

I nodded my head, yet I was still frightened, these dolls were moving and talking!

Roger sighed, "Look we'll explain everything, just calm down." Isabel nodded as she smiled at me. I took deep breath and listened to their conversation. In that time I had sat down, Isabel on my head and Roger sitting on my knee. I was in awe as they explained as how they came to be and how they were brought to life. I nodded and watched them leave back to the bunks.

Hm, I wonder how there able to entertain themselves with them being stuck in the bunks all day.

"Wesley!"

I turned around at my name being called only to have Natalie hug me. I started blushing, and my heart was beating a little bit faster. I noticed the bags that Janet was holding.

"What's in the bag Jane?" I asked, returning Natalie's hug.

"Nothing you won't see till Christmas!" She shouted and ran off. We watched her go, and I liked this moment. It was just me and Natalie and we were hugging. I let her go though.

"So I assume you're done shopping then." I said, folding my hands behind my back. Natalie nodded and gave a smile.

"Yea, it was fun we found some really interesting stuff." Natalie said as we began to walk around. I enjoyed moments like these, just me and Natalie. I smiled as she kept on talking about their little trip into town and how they had snuck out. I laughed a bit, these girls we're strange, but I guess it had to do with them being from the future.

"Natalie? What is school like in your time?" I asked I was curious as to know how it might have changed.

"Well there's a school called elementary school for younger kids, there 6 grade levels in that one." Natalie explained, I nodded.

"There's more?" I asked, how much education did children from there time get?

"Yea next is a place called Jr. High or middle school. Some only have two grades other have three. That's for kids between the ages 13-14 sometimes 15."

I nodded, "So are these grades based on age?"

"Yea, though there have been kids that are able to skip grades and be the youngest in the class." I nodded I was about to ask more, but Janet ran up to us.

"You didn't see me." She said as she ran past us. We sighed and ran after her.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Natalie asked as we caught up with her.

"Forbes." She gasped out. We all smiled; of course Forbes would want to deal with Janet. We kept on running and we glanced behind us to see Forbes running after us with Charlie trying to get him to stop.

It was then we all laughed, it wasn't so much as Forbes trying to get to Janet, it was now just running away from Forbes, Charlie had passed him and was now with us. Janet was ahead, Natalie behind, me than Charlie and finally Forbes.

We turned a corner and to our surprised Janet had suddenly stopped, making us all crash into each other and fall to the ground. We all groaned in pain, I held my head; I had hit it against someone else's head.

"What is going?"

We looked up to see Robert the color from our faces had drain, no wonder Janet had stopped. I quickly scanned us over. I was sitting up, Charlie was on all fours trying to get up, Forbes was standing up and Natalie was on top of Jane.

"Get off! You're hurting my back." Janet said to Natalie who got off helped her up. Robert watched us all trying to figure out what we we're up too.

"I will not ask again, what is going on?" Demanded Robert.

"Uh we we're doing an exercise our teacher taught us." Said Janet. I looked at her, what type of exercise; it seemed Natalie knew it too though.

"Yea, you see you get a certain amount of people to run in a line." Explained Natalie, Robert listening patently.

"Then the last person in line has to run all the way in the front, and leads for a bit till the last person in line goes in front of that person." Janet said, taking the rest of the explanation.

"And it keeps on going just like that!" said Both girls, smiling and having their hands behind their backs.

"That's right sir, they we're showing us how it's done." Said Forbes coming up behind the girls, ruffling their hair. Robert noticed the affection Forbes put into it though and seemed a bit displeased.

"I see, well I think I may use it then." Said Robert and left us.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. These girls really did have a knack for getting in and out of trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

**Raven: Oh, dear, we've been gone for a very long time.**

**Otose: Why, yes, yes we have. **

**Raven: I was hoping you'd say something a little more helpful, Otose. **

**Otose: Like what? Uh, let's get on with the story?**

**Raven: Exactly! **

**Together: Let's get on with our story!**

~*Break*~

Natalie P.O.V.

I was so tired, it had been a hectic day, full of running from Forbes and helping Jane escape the so-called "wrath" of Robert. And the day wasn't even over yet! It was just barely twelve o'clock and Jane and I were already in trouble with Robert. I thought back on our day.

~*Break*~

"Jane! Where are you?" I called out to my best friend, trying to see where she was. "I need to tell you something!" Earlier I had talked to Roger, who had said that he may have a clue as to how we could get home. He had told me that he could only tell if Janet and I were together as he tried to explain.

I heard a muffled reply coming from some bushed nearby the path I was on. I ran over to them and parted the top branches, only to see Janet hiding in them. I shook my head and pulled her up.

"Thanks, I thought I might get stuck in there," she brushed herself off and straightened the dress that we both had to wear if we wanted to fit in. "What'd you need?"

"First, I'd kind of like to know why you were in a bush to begin with?" she looked at me for a few seconds, then sighed. I crossed my arms at her and stared her down.

"I was doing some work in the hospital when Robert told me I had to help hold a man down for an amputation, I didn't stick around for that and got out of there as fast as I could." I nodded and she continued on. "It's one thing to talk about amputating your friend's bruised leg, but it's a completely different story when you really have to witness it." She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh well, I have some exciting news!" We both started jumping up and down excitedly.

"What is it? What is it?" I stopped jumping up and down and tried to turn more serious.

"Roger told me that he might have found a clue on how to get us home!" We both jumped up and down some more, then stopped to hug. "Not that I don't like it here, but I miss home. I miss air-conditioning, chocolate bars, and my family."

"I do too," She responded. "It's great that he may know how to get us home now, but if he does, I'm going to miss everyone here." She gestured to the camp in the distance.

"Especially Robert?" she smacked my arm and I wince, even though it didn't really hurt.

"Shut up, Jean," She mumbled. "No one asked you, anyway," she stuck her tongue out at me and I pounced on her, we rolled around in the dirt for a minute or so until we heard Robert's voice boom at us.

"Ladies! What on this great Earth are you doing?" it sounded so unlike him that we just had to laugh at it, we both sat up and laughed until our sides hurt, his face turning red all the while. "Stop laughing! Young ladies do not behave this way anywhere, and especially not in this camp!" He yelled at us as we sat in the dirt. "Now, please get up and go clean up and do your jobs." He stormed off in a huff, and that just sent us back to the ground laughing. Eventually, we did get up and go to clean up, but we stayed there for quite a bit until we saw Forbes coming down the path.

"Jane," I poked her trying to get her attention. "Jane, I think that's Forbes over there," I watched him a little longer, and he spotted Janet and I. "Janet, I think it's time to run," She nodded frantically, grabbed my hand and broke into a run.

We stopped at the mess hall where we saw the men gathering in a circle around two men. Mulcahy and Thomas. Things must have finally come to a head between them.

I heard Mulcahy yell and Thomas, "Come on, boy! Hit me! I know you want to!" Thomas just stood and shook his head at him. "Hit me! _Hit me!"_ It was finally the last straw for Mulcahy, he hit Thomas and our friend fell to the ground.

"Thomas!" Janet and I called out his name and tried to push our way through the crowd that was slowly dispersing. We rushed over and knelt by his side, Janet picked up his head and put it in her lap while I brought out my first aid kit and tried to staunch the blood flow coming from his nose. He waved both of us away, though, and tried to get up on his own. At first he was a little shaky, but he succeeded in standing.

"Thank you for your concern, girls, but I'll be okay." We both nodded at him as he walked away. We heard a bell ring, and realized it was time for lunch. I shook my head and walked back to the barracks.

**~*Break*~**

**Raven: I'm done! I can go sleep!  
Otose: Shouldn't you study?  
Raven: Nahh, I can do that later.**

**Both: Hope you enjoyed this! Review!**


End file.
